Oh My Dear Voldemort
by Summers First Snow
Summary: After Voldemort died not only did he make Harry a Horcrux, but also claimed him as his soul mate. This is the story of a Harry, Hathor, who kills his family, is found and raised by the Addams. Warning Cross dressing, murder... Fun. LV/HP/FW/GW SS/? ;3
1. Of Murder and New Life

Chapter One

The Birth of Hathor Addams

I own nothing. Not Hathor, not the Addams, nothing.

* * *

><p>-X-X-<p>

-O-

Anyone could tell just by looking that the street called Private Drive that it was quiet. That not a thing was out of place. Every car was parked in the appropriate place, and all lights where off in all houses. Everyone was, one would assume, sleeping. However in the house marked with four it was not so. A lone boy, no older than five lay quiet in his cupboard.

He was shaking as he looked at the knife he was holding. If anyone where to truly look at him now they would see and almost evil smile upon his lips, his green eyes alight with a flame of insanity. Tonight was the night he was going to kill them. The so called "family" that had abused him, and made him work like a slave was going pay. In blood. Forget that he was bloodied, and bruised himself. That it hurt to move. He would kill them. They'd left his cupboard unlocked after all. Just begging for it in his opinion. He just had to be patient to wait until 'Dudders' came down for a snack.

His smile fell as he heard the tell-tail squeak of the stairs. He crouched at the ready, he could by the sound that it was the third stair from the top that squeaked. It was his cousin, he could also tell that by the sound. He waited until he heard his cousin pass his small space and quietly snuck out. Following the boy in the shadows he blended in perfectly. A small smile graced his lips as watched his cousin open the fridge and stuff his face. He the knife behind his back.

"Dudley?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice, rubbing his eyes as he appeared to be tired. He watched as his cousin turned around holding a gallon of double chocolate ice-cream.

"Harry?" His cousin whispered. "What the bloody hell are you doing up you freak?" He asked stepping closer.

Harry looked up at his cousin as he stood in front of him. He looked down at the ground like he always did. "Aunt Petunia forgot lock me in." He said softly. "I was going to ask you to do it." He looked up at his cousin. "So I don't get in trouble again." He watched as his cousin smiled.

"No way freak." He said pushing Harry's' shoulder. "I'm going-" His eyes opened wide.

Harry smiled as he grabbed his cousins wrist and pulled the knife from behind him. Before his fat pig of a cousin could make a sound slit his throat. He watched with a blank face as his cousin bled out on the kitchen floor the ice-cream he had moments before now at his side beginning to melt on the floor. He crouched silently as his cousin reached out to him trying to stop the blood.

He'd made sure to cut deep enough to where Dudley wouldn't be able to scream. He finally smiled when Dudley drew his last, gurgling, breath. He placed a hand in the pool of blood that had gathered and brought it to his lips, licking the end of one finger. "Poor little Duddikens, killed by his glutinous ways." He stood and sighed. "Shouldn't have come down for ice-cream." He giggled softly as wiped the blood from the knife on his hand-me-down pants leg. He heard footsteps and turned looking for where they came from. He shook his head thinking he'd saw a pinstriped figure disappear. "Impossible." He said softly shrugging it off.

He turned from the kitchen and smiled as he noticed bloody footprints followed him, staining his aunts precious white carpeting. He began to hum softly as he carefully made his way up the stairs. He then walked to his aunts and uncles room slowly turning the knob, and opening the door. They still slept. But the question was how to kill them both with out alerting the noisy neighbors? He quirked a brow as he walked to their bathroom, and opened the cupboard under the sink. Oh yes. He knew they kept it in here. Away from him. He reached out and grabbed a bottle of powdered rat poison. "Perfect." He said quietly under his breath. He grabbed a glass cup that Vernon kept in the bathroom, and filled it with water. He then placed a large amount of rat poison in it and watched as it dissolved.

He tucked his knife in the back of his pants and walked to his aunts side of the bed. Rat poison in hand. He dipped a finger in and held it over her mouth, watching as a few drops went in. A little at a time, and he was sure she wouldn't notice. He looked at the clock and smiled as he repeated the action.

He wanted to time how long this took. He repeated dipping his finger and dropping the poisoned water in his aunts mouth, watching as her breathing slowed then stopped completely. He looked back over to the clock. Only took thirty minutes, not bad for the method he'd used. All that was left was dear old uncle Vernon.

The man he knew was too big to risk waking. He might get hurt himself, and that was no good. However, he might be able to slit his throat like he did his cousin, but would he be able to cut through the layers of fat? His small brow furrowed in thought, flinching as his uncle rolled over in his sleep. He would have to risk it.

Walking over to the other side of the bed he drew in a deep breath and took the knife from it resting place. This next moments would be whether he would be able to be free, or die. Either way at this he didn't really care. It was a risk both ways. Raising his knife he waited until his Uncle rolled over once more and brought the knife down across his neck.

He jumped back and dropped his knife when his uncle sat up faster than he'd ever seen the man move. His eyes, like his sons, where wide with fear. He watched, his face impassive, as his uncles eyes locked with his. He couldn't help but smile when the whale of a man fell from the bed, slowly bleeding out. His hand trying to staunch the wound. "What was that? You wanted me to kill you for ages? Should have said so sooner." He said softly as he turned and walked out of the room.

He resumed his humming as he walked down the hall, this was by far going to be his best birthday yet. He turned to the clock in the hall and smiled as it chimed midnight. "Happy Birthday Harry." He said to himself as he sat at the top of the stairs his hands and feet covered in blood. His stomach growled. "Figures. Killing makes a boy hungry." He said standing and making his way to the kitchen. He picked up the melting ice-cream bucket from the floor and sat beside his cousins body, picking up the nearby spoon covered in blood.

"You know what Dudley?" He said taking a bit. "I never understood why you loved this crap." He sighed taking another bite, a smile of malice appearing on his face. "But when mixed with blood it's not so bad." He sighed a few minutes later when he'd eaten his fill. There was nothing left to do but go to bed, and that exactly what he did.

The next morning when he woke he was shocked that the authorities didn't show up yet. He already had the perfect act, and had already cleaned the knife he'd used. So he spent the next two days watching the telly, and eating what packaged food he could find. He didn't want to cook seeing as that would look a little suspicious. He knew though that if the authorities didn't come soon he'd have to call himself. The house was starting to stink up a bit.

He sighed deeply as he turned off the telly. His body tensed as the sound of tires reached his ears. Running to the nearest window he smiled. The police had finally arrived. He ran as quickly as he could to his cupboard to wait for them to find him. He shut it as he heard a nock on the door. He pulled his legs to his chest as he sat on the floor.

"Jesus Christ." He heard a male voice say. "It stinks in here."

"Yeah. Better call in the team."

"Why."

"There's blood coming from the kitchen."

"Shit. On it."

Harry waited for what seemed to be hours. The sounds of feet moving in and out of the house was getting on his nerves. His body tensed as he watched a shadow under his cupboard stop. He quickly began to will himself to cry. He closed his eyes resting his head on his knees.

"Hey." He heard a female voice whisper. "Listen." The female said as another shadow stopped beneath his door.

"It sound like someone's crying."

"Do you think it could be other boy?"

"One way to find out."

He screamed softly as he pushed himself further back against the wall as light flooded his dark hiding place. It wasn't so much as he was acting right now. He just hated the sun. His eyes however where wide and brimmed with tears, his clothing covered in the blood of his family. He watched as a man and woman looked at him in slight shock. He was sure he was still covered in bruises, and cuts from his beloved uncles punishments. That combined with the others blood, and his acting skills, he knew was a sight behold.

"Hello there." A soft feminine voice said softly. "My name is Sarah. I'm with the crime lab."

Harry finally allowed his tears to fall freely down his face as his started to hyperventilate. This. This was acting. "S-stay away." His voice was shaky as he stood slowly his eyes locked on the man. He watched Sarah follow his eyes.

"We're not going to hurt you." Sarah said softly, pushing the man away from the cupboard. "Are you Harry?"

He nodded as he watched her hand reach for him. "We're not going to hurt you." He heard her say again. He reached out and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him out. He hugged her and cried into her stomach as he was led outside. He kept crying even when his wounds where being treated. A small smile broke across his lips once a was sitting alone, his back to a near by crowd. He was currently looking at the ground, bangs hiding his face from the world. However, when a pair of black shiny shoes appeared he looked up slightly. A man smoking a cigar was standing before him. His mouth was agape, for the man was also wearing a pinstriped suit.

"_Brava_." The man said with a smile. "A killing spree worthy of an Addams." Harry looked blankly at the man. He knew there was someone else there a few nights ago. He watched as the man knelt. "Killing two with a knife, the other with poison at such a young age, and then having the police clean it up. Wonderful. A work of art young man."

"Who are you?" Harry said softly as he looked at the man in disbelief. The man had complemented him on how he'd killed his family. Someone had finally given him a complement.

"Gomez. Gomez Addams young man, and you are?"

Harry smiled. He liked this man. He seemed… Unstable. "Harry. I've no last name." He said smiling brightly at the man.

"Well then the way I see it you have two option. Go with these people to and orphanage, or come with me. I assure you the orphanages' here in Britain are dreadful." He watched Gomez's' face take on a dreamy look. "Sub-par food, beatings, whipping, and all that such." Gomez sighed. "What a dream. Or come with me to live with my family. We can teach everything you'll need to know to kill in this world. It's a family profession."

Harry stood. "Will I be allowed to do that again any time soon?" He said nodding to the house as the police brought a body.

"My good man I would be offended if you didn't. A sacrifice to the gods is a good thing. Come." Gomez said in a happy chipper mood, and follow Harry did.

Two years later

Hathor smiled as he walked about the manor. Two years ago Gomez had brought him from England to America, and had made him part of the Addams family. At first he was hesitant, as Wednesday and Pugsley had tired to kill him on multiple occasions. After learning that was the norm in this house hold from Morticia she had handed him a knife and told him "go play". He'd quickly learned to stay on his toes, and always, always, carry a sharp pointy object with you.

Needless to say it didn't take him long to adapt. Grandmamma had told him it was a good thing for serial killers to have. The ability to adapt that is. His once tan skin from hours in the sun had now grown a lighter color. He wasn't quite pale, but he wasn't tan. He was somewhere in between. Gomez had gotten rid of his glasses ages ago, claiming that if he lost then in a battle he would be dead. Not that there was anything wrong with the glasses. His raven color hair had become less unruly thanks to Morticia, and the effort she put into his hair potions. His style of dress was like the rest of the family. Dark colors. Blacks, grays, and a little bit of coal. However, he never really like the way his concealed weapons fit into his trousers.

Hathor stopped in front of a door. It was his mother and fathers room. He'd always wondered what it looked like. He slowly opened the door and went in, leaving the door open for a quick escape. It was dark, but just like the night he killed his family he could still see. One thing though caught his eye. There by the bed was a large vanity with a mirror. A small smile adorned his face as he walked over to it and sat on the stool. He licked his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was small. In his two years of being here he hadn't grown much. He was even smaller that Wednesday, and she was a year younger than him. Not to mention that at the school he was forced to attend he was teased because he looked like girl. He'd always smiled at the bullies and told them to come up with better taunts. His little sister could do better.

But now as he sat on his mothers stool he could see that the boys in his class where indeed correct. His facial structure made him look feminine, but his eyes are what did it. They where big, and a dark green that seemed to glow in the dark. Frowning slightly he looked down to the various lipsticks and other make-up his mother had set out. He reached for a black tub and took off the cap. He look in the mirror then to the tub, and with only a moments hesitation he applied the dark blood red lipstick. He couldn't help but look at himself. It went fairly well with his skin tone he noticed.

"Hathor? What are you doing _la petite_?"

Hathor turned to look at his mother and blushed at being caught. As she began to walk over to him he quickly wiped off the lipstick. "Nothing _Maman_." He said quietly as he stood. He was stopped though by hands on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mothers kind smile.

"My Little Hathor." She said with a little smirk. "That was truly your shade you know."

"You're not mad?" He asked looking up at her.

"No. Not ever. Besides if you feel comfortable in make-up by all means wear it." He paused as she pulled another stool next to the one he was sitting on. Around his mother it seemed as though things just appeared out of thin air. "Would you like to learn how?" She said gesturing to the make-up. At his nod she smiled and began to teach him.

That was how Gomez found them later that day. Sitting in front of Morticias mirror applying make-up . "Tish, _cara mia_, what are you doing to our son?" He asked as he walk into the room.

"Why nothing my love." She said applying eyes shadow to her youngest son. "Just teaching Hathor about make-up." She said looking over her sons head at her husband a certain look in her eyes.

Gomez smiled. "Ah a shopping trip then? How dreadful."

"Indeed. A deathly makeover is in need." She said standing and gesturing for Hathor to do the same. "Tomorrow we'll get you your own makeup, and I'll have a dress prepared for you. It'll be absolutely horrid. What color?"

Hathor stood his acid green lips pulling into a smile. "Black, of course mother." He stood and walked to the door. "Oh and whatever this color." He said pointing to his lips. "It looks like poison." He said walking out of the room and down the hall. "See you tomorrow mother." He called from down the hall.

"Gomez. I'm glad our Little Killer fits into the family." Morticia said softly as she walked over to Gomez. "He-oops. I mean she is truly something. Pugsley had been dumping poison after poison in her tea. She doesn't taste it anymore. A true Addams."

"Yes I agree completely Tish. You should have seen the way he killed them. Art in it's truest form. He's not a muggle though is he?" Gomez asked as he took his wife's hand in his.

"No. Not at all. I have a feeling in a few years he'll be on a train to Hogwarts. I only hope he gets expelled quickly. Like Pugsley from Salem."

* * *

><p>Good? Not Good? I got the idea from a friend of mine, and I hope I'm doing it justice.<p> 


	2. Of Dreams and Letters

Oh My Dear Volemort

Chapter 2

Of Dreams and Letters

.

I own Nothing

.

.

* * *

><p>-X-X-<p>

-0-o-

Hathor sighed as he sat at his vanity brushing his long hair. It'd grown out over the last five years he'd been living with Addams. Well more specifically since he'd started to dress as a girl. His hair was now down to his mid calf, and unlike his sister he didn't wear them in braids. Instead like their mother he allowed his hair to flow down his back, or put them up in pigtails.

He'd changed in the last three years. He no longer dressed as a boy, but as a girl. Cross Dressing is what others called it. His mother, Morticia, made all of his clothing. Which where usually black with acid green highlights sewn on. Also his dark green eyes had lightened making them far more notable than before. They where now what many said was called jade green. He'd also grown taller as he now stood at four foot eleven and three quarters.

He smiled slightly as he pulled his hair into a pony tail. He'd started wearing it that way when going to bed it stopped him form getting in his face. He stood from his padded stool and yawned. Lately he'd been looking forward to going to sleep. Mostly though it was because of his dreams. In them there was always a man, much older than himself. His face he'd been able to see in his dreams, but when he woke it became blurry. When he'd told his dear Maman about this she smiled and said it was because that man had claimed his soul.

The way she had explained it was similar to what the joyful, misguided, children at his school described soul mates. His Maman had said it was a similar concept, but claiming ones soul was much, much, darker. Apparently for one to claim another's soul sacrifices had to be made. Usually someone of blood to the soul one is trying to claim. In essence it meant that his soul belonged to the man in his dreams, but at the penalty of killing someone related to him by blood. However his mother had also said that because Hathor couldn't remember the mans face meant one of two things. The man is a walking spirit, or that his body wasn't ready for another to claim it.

Though Hathor would never say anything against his Maman he though it was the second. After all he was only ten, soon to turn eleven. The next day actually. He was, as his Grandmamma put it, on the cusp of becoming a darker being. Of course he knew she meant puberty. Drawing a deep breath he made his way over to his resting place. A black stained wooden coffin with velvet padding on inside.

Unlike a bed that most of his family used he chose a coffin. He really didn't know why, though he suspected it had to so with the fact he'd spent the first few years of his life in a cupboard. His smiled vanished as he climbed into his coffin, and closed it. Quickly he felt himself fall asleep as the padding formed magically to his body. Drawing a deep breath he finally allowed sleep to claim him.

_'He stood in the middle of a stone chamber wearing his nightgown. It was a deep green bordered and trimmed with black lace. It hugged his body like a second skin, much like the dresses his mother favored. Complete with a corset underbust. His sister had always wondered how he slept in something like this. His hair fell in cascade of raven hair down his back. His face free of makeup. _

_Looking around he smiled. The place had snake like pillars, and behind said pillars where pools of water. Surprisingly though it warm down here._

_"Little Snake." _

_Heard a faint voice say. A smile lit his features. There was only one person who call him that. Turning he saw the man he'd been waiting for. He nodded to man and walked over slowly, his nightgown not giving him room to walk faster than he was. He curtsied . "My Lord." He said softly. Fore some reason nothing else seemed to fit the tall regal man that stood before him. _

_He watched as the man smiled at the title. "Rise Little Snake. You've caused mass pandemonium throughout wizarding Britain."_

_Hathor stood from his curtsy. "I'm sure I've no idea of what you speak. How I could cause so much panic without being the?" He quirked a brow. "Only a true master of terror could do that." He said in a low husky voice. "I however, am far from that."_

_The man laughed. "Yes. I've been watching. You killed fifty muggles, and injured ten in your last moment of boredom."_

_Hathor smiled wistfully. "Ahhhh yes. That was quit the most horrid trip to France. I loved it." He paused as he noticed the man was walking away. Quietly he followed, his bare feet not making a noise. "I must ask you something my Lord, for it bothers me over much." He watched as the man nodded. "What is your name?"_

_He watched as the man stopped walking and looked down at him. Hathor merely looked back at him. "I have many names." He sighed. "I suppose you may call me Voldemort."_

_Hathor smiled. "Flight of death?" He mouthed those words and their Latin counter part. "It's absolutely frightful." He said smiling as the man-No Voldemort . He now had name to put with the face. Though the face would disappear with his dream._

_"That was the idea." Voldemort said as he took Hathors hand and began walking. Suddenly his dream shifted to a graveyard. He smiled as he Voldemort kissed the back of the hand he held. "Till next we meet my Snake. I warn you though I will kill you."_

_Hathor smiled. "Promises, promises."'_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_.  
><em>

Early the Next Morning

.

Hathor woke to the sound of explosives going off in his room. Sitting up he pushed open his coffin and found his older brother coughing from all the smoke. "Really Pugsley? I thought you would have learned." He said softly as he stood and exited the coffin, leaving it open. "I started that trap around a year ago non?"

Pugsley coughed. "Yeah, but I didn't think you still used it."

He shook his head as he pulled the train of his nightgown behind him. "You should know better." He said walking to his wardrobe and pulling out a black baby doll dress. "At this rate you'll never maim me before I go off to school." He frowned his acid green spider web lace shawl was missing.

Pugsley smiled. "I know, but still gotta try. Top drawer. Mother moved your shawl. See you downstairs."

Hathor watched as his brother left his room and moved to his top drawer. He smiled there was the missing article of clothing indeed. He pulled off his green night gown and dressed in the days clothing. He then walked over to his vanity and sat. He brought his hand to his pony tail and pulled the silk thong he'd used to keep it up during the night. He sighed as he felt his hair fall around him in a dark halo. Unlike his siblings, and whole family for that matter, he changed his look daily.

With small smile he quickly pit on his foundation watching as his skin became slightly more pale. The foundation hiding the uneven tones in his skin. Followed by a light layer of black eye shadow and eye liner along with a set of false lashes. Lastly he applied his signature acid green lipstick and smiled. He stood as he pulled his hair into a pair of pig tails, leaving down some of his hair to cover the sides of his face and odd shaped scar. He stood as he looked at his out fit. It was times asses what jewelry to wear. He stood and looked at his out fit.

He was wise to choose the black baby dolls dress. It's neckline was square cut, and edged with lace. The bodice it's self clung to his body just right. He didn't feel the need to wear a corset like usual to make his appearance more feminine. The skirt flared from and empire waist, ending just above his knees. His acid green web lace shawl draped around his shoulder with matching stockings. He look like poison with legs. Perfect.

With a smile he'd decided to forgo all jewelry. He walked to his door and pulled on his daggers, which where always strapped beneath his dress on his thighs. Slipping his feet into black heels he made his way down stairs for break fast. Of course he had to dodge a few well aimed throwing knives, axes, daggers, senbon, and a few bombs exploding mid air.

As he sat he smiled. "Dreary morning _Mamn_, Papa." He said playing with his as he sat.

"Indeed _la petite_. Your letter came today. We're all thrilled." Morticia said with a smile.

"Yes the first Addams to attend Hogwarts in over a hundred years." Gomez said in an excited voice. "Our family was banned for killing half the unicorn population in the Forbidden Forest."

Morticia stood slowly. "We've no time to play with our food today. Your father is taking Pugsley to get his supplies today, and I'll be taking you."

Hathor looked up at his mother. "But Maman, Pugsley got expelled from Salem."

"Yes but not from The Troubled Youth School for Witches and Wizards." She sighed fondly. "Gomez got expelled in a day. Now hurry up. We leave for Diagon Alley at nine."

"Diagon Alley?" Hathor whispered to himself. This would be a day to remember.

.

.

* * *

><p>,<p>

England

Leaky Cauldron

.

Hathor smiled as he stepped out of the Floo and into The Leaky Cauldron. The pub seemed so dark, and the muttering of those around seemed as though many where plotting. Hathor nodded to himself. The stars had said that if any plans where to be made and acted upon the next ten days where good to do so. He saw the Floo flare to life behind himself and stepped aside allowing his mother to step out.

"Petite. You forgot this."

His mother said handing him a parasol. "Thank you maman." He said softly as he noticed they where attracting unwanted attention. He was sure not many had seen a sight such as them, but still he wanted to get everything then get out. "Where to first?"

Morticia smiled down at her youngest son. "We first need to head to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions Dear." She said grabbing her sons hand and guiding him to the back of the pub nodding to the other patrons. "You've already seen Star See Alley. This one is much more bright. Nothing at all like Star See." She said coming to a brick wall. "Parasol open." She told Hathor as she opened her own as she tapped a series of bricks. "Stay close I don't want you kidnapped. Just murdered."

Hathor nodded as he moved closer to his mother, his own parasol open. He couldn't help but wince as the brick walls where finished moving. She was right. It was far more bright than Star See. "Maman. We must be moving." He said softly as walked out into the sun.

"Of course." Morticia said softly as she pulled her son along by his wrist, dragging him toward Madam Malkin's. "Go in there and misbehave for a bit. Scare someone. Mama needs to see to something."

"Very well, but I'll be expecting a snake after this."

"Of course. Venomous I hope?" Morticia walked away at Hathors nod.

Hathor looked at the shop and sighed as he walked in, the bell at the ringing. All head turned to see him and he smiled as he closed his parasol.

"Hello deary how can I help you?" A woman said to him.

"First year at Hogwarts." He said softly.

"Right right. Let get you all measured then. Up on the pedestal."

Hathor did as asked and watched as an enchanted tape-measurer began to take his measurements. However when the measurer went to his inseam he stopped it with a wave of his hand. The woman looked at him curiously. "I require a female uniform." He said glaring at the woman smiling evilly when she paled and nodded. "Alright then. I shall be over there when they are finished." He said walking to a black leather sofa. Nothing worked like an Addams glare. It was once said to able to steal someone's soul. If only he had that power.

"I don't think I've seen her that pale before."

Hathor turned to see a young boy around his age. His hair was slicked back and platinum blond. His eyes a blue color. He raised a brow. "Really?" He said opening his parasol once more. "How interesting. People go white around me all the time." He said taking in his pale skin. "Though I suppose it would be a bit harder for you." He watched as the young man smiled and extended his hand. Hathor in turn smiled his acid green lips pulling up in the slightest of polite smiles as he placed his hand in the boys. He watched as the boy kissed the back of his hand.

"Draco Malfoy at your service." He said sitting next to Hathor.

Hathor nodded. "A pleasure I'm sure. Hathor Addams." He said softly as he crossed his ankles. Making small talk with Draco until his father came over to speak with him.

"Addams? Your robes are ready."

Hathor stood quickly as she walked to the counter.

.

.

Draco had sneered when he first saw the girl enter the shop. What kind of girls parents would dress her like a doll. Though he had to admit the outfit was perfectly put together, and looked great on her. His mind was screaming that the girl was a pureblood, but he couldn't place her face. He also noticed how his father had gone ridged upon her entrance.

"Draco. Go talk to the girl while I choose the material for your robes." His father had said to him. He could tell though his father was hiding something.

"Yes father." He said softly. From there he did as any pureblood would do. He polity greeted her just like his father had taught him then made small talk. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except that the girl, Hathor, seemed to be emotionless. Unlike most people even her eyes didn't give anything away. He had to admit she was good.

However, it wasn't until his father had to speak to him he saw her smile. He could have sword he saw fangs. Yet that wasn't the oddest part. No what was was the fact when she got up her dress had moved just so. And he saw something he really shouldn't have. A pair of daggers strapped to her thighs. It made him think why would a pureblood carry daggers. He watched as she paid for her robes and walked out of the shop to meet a woman with a parasol like hers. He would need to find out more about her.

.

.

Hathor sighed as he walked over to his mother. "Where to now. That was too… cheerful. It was too cheerful in there." He said glaring off into space.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Hathor said following his mother. "The seamstress had the nerve to try to measure my inseam. I had to scare the chit into making me a female uniform."

Morticia held open a door to a rather dark shop. "One of the reason I sent you in dear. Now time for a wand. Give me your things, and I'll shrink them." She said walking in Hathor following suit.

"Ahh Mr. Addams. I've been wondering when I'd see you here." Said a man with graying hair. "Please come this way.'

Hathor head him say and smiled slightly. He was creepy. Defiantly his type of person. He leaned his closed parasol against the door, and followed him.

"Now then lets see… try this." He said pulling a wand from a box and handing it to him. "Ten and half inch Ash, with unicorn hair core. Good for healing and for keeping piece of mind."

Hathor smiled and tried to keep himself from laughing. If it was one thing about an Addams mind it wasn't stable, or in peace. Which showed when he flicked his wrist and sent Ollivander flying. He held out the wand.

"No." Ollivander said coughing. "I don't think so." He said taking the wand. "Should have known better eh?" He said winking as he walked off. "Nothing about the Addams promote sound mind." He mumbled under his breath. The old man pulled yet another wand from a box. "Try this. Twelve inches Zebrawood, with dragon heart string core. Good for luck with spells, and those with strength. Great for Defense Against the Dark Arts." He handed Hathor the wand before snatching it. "Not that one either. You're worse than your cousin What." He said resuming his search.

"You've seen cousin What?" Hathor asked. His curiosity somewhat peaked.

"Yes yes. He came just a few years ago. Had problem with his wand as well." He paused as he pulled down an old beat up box and paused looking at Hathor then to the box. "Nononono…. No" He said setting it aside. "Had to make one custom for that child." He sighed walking back over to Hathor, old box in hand. He took the wand from the box, almost as though it would break at any moment.

Hathor took the wand and smiled as it began to to shoot black and red sparks from the end. "Interesting." He said softly.

"Curious...very curious..."

Hathor heard Ollivander said under his breath as he turned away. "Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Addams. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander said moving closer. "You'd best guard it."

"I would if I knew what it made of." Hathor said with a quirked brow. He could have sworn he heard a soft 'Leave it to the Addams.'

"What you have Mister Addams is a twelve inch Koa wood, with fire phoenix tail core. It's best used for Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Fire weaving. The wood of this wand promotes balance." He drew in a deep breath. "Why am I trying with you?" He said with a sigh.

Hathor smiled at the old man. "Simple. You are worried, and trying to warn me. However, you can never scare and Addams. We welcome death, no matter who we are. Plus I am no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived. Good-bye." With that he pickup his parasol and left. "Let's go get my snake now." He said softly once more following his mother.

.

.

* * *

><p>I encourage reviews! They make me feel better. Also though this chapter was'n all that dark I might make some future chapters darker. What do you all think?<p> 


	3. Of Shopping, Owls, and Sortings

Chapter Three

.

Of Shopping, Owls, and Sortings

.

I own nothing.

.

.

* * *

><p>-X-X-<p>

-0-o-

.

.

Hathor grimaced as he walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. As it was pet store he was hoping it was filled with dust, and darkness like the Wand shop. It wasn't meant to be though, for as soon as he walked through the door he was hit with the smell of owls.

He couldn't help but glare. He'd always hated owls. They where big compared to the ravens his family used, but alas Hogwarts said he'd need and owl as a 'familiar'. Hathor forced a small smile on his face as he folded his parasol and waked further into the shop.

He hummed the funeral march as his mother walked behind him, her face void of all emotion. "I'll still be getting my snake _non_?" He asked as he bent over to look at a black barn owl.

"_Oui la petite_." Morticia said softly as she too look at an owl. "These are to accepting of human contact. Perhaps something with a little more bite?"

Hathor stood straight and smiled up at his mother. "I was beginning to think the same thing. Shall we ask someone?" At his mothers nod he looked around for the nearest available person who worked here. He smiled as he walked over to a young man with short hair. "Excuse me. I need a little help."

The man smiled at the little girl. "Of course. Are you looking for specific type of Owl?"

Hathor nodded. "Yes. One that actually bites the hand that feeds it." He made sure put an emphasis on the word bites.

"Uh… Miss are you sure that's what your looking for?" The man asked puzzled looking up at the girls mother. At the mothers soft smile and nodded he drew in a deep breath and smile. "Alright then. We happen to have just got a Long-whiskered Owlet in. Very snappish." He said gesturing toward the back room. "Seeing as it's so hostile we keep it in the back. Follow me." He said walking off.

Hathor followed the young man and smiled when a cage came into view. Inside was a lovely little owl. It was by far the smallest he'd seen through out the store. It was almost pure black on his head and body. The colors that appeared where grey and orange. It had feathers coming from around its eyes that appeared to be a light orange-brown, and it's eyes where the same color but much darker. It's stomach was a dark grey. He looked back at his mother and noticed she too was captivated by the small owl. "Tell us a bit about it." He said looking at the bird.

"Very well. It's a Long-whiskered Owlet, a very rare breed. Muggle scientist say there are very few remaining. Anywhere from 250 to 1000 left in the world and declining. They are a protected breed." The man said before drawing in a breath.

Morticia smiled. "If it is protected then how did you get a hold of one?"

Hathor smiled as the man cleared his throat.

"The owner thought we could fetch a lot on this bird, but as I said it has been giving us trouble." He cleared his throat once more. "Anyways. They are usually a dark to light brown with white stomachs and orange-brown feather coming from the eyes. This one though is almost black making it ever more rare… I think that's all I know about the bird." He paused thinking as his customers watched. "Oh right almost forgot unlike most owls they don't have ear tufts."

Hathor smiled up at his mother with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please mother? It's looks so dark and dreary. I must have it." He paused at his mother raised brow. Sighing loudly he nodded. "Yes I'll training it to attack Pugsley and Wednesday. I'm offended you'd think I wouldn't."

Morticia smiled and nodded. "How much?"

"Oh um… Eight hundred and fifty galleons Ma'am." He watched as the mother blinked.

"That is incredibly overprice." She paused for moment. "We'll take it."

He nodded. "Would you like a cage?"

Morticia turned to her son. "I don't know. _Petite_, see if you can get it out."

Hathor nodded and reached to open the cage, noticing that the young sales man was beginning to look nervous. With a smile placed on his green lips he opened and reached into the cage. The small owl, no bigger than his hand, looked at him. He looked back and raised brow. The bird then looked at his hand and let out a soft hissing noise before jumping in his palm. Pulling his hand out he smile triumphantly at his mother and sales man. "No need I'm sure. We'll take it as is."

He watched as his mother went out front with sales man and followed, his new little minion on his hand looking around. "Now then what to call you?" He hmmed softly under his breath. He watched as the small owl spread it's wing and landed on his head, nipping at his hair. "Medusa it is." He said following his mother from the shop, making sure to open his parasol before leaving.

"Hold it up a little higher to that your new pet can see as well." Morticia said taking his hand.

"Yes mother."

"Still want that snake?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I'm fine with this little bird. I'll make a killer out of it yet."

Morticia smiled and nodded her head. "Very well." She paused and looked up at the sky. "It's getting rather late. You've all your supplies?" She watched as Hathor nodded. "Lets us be going then."

-X-X-

-0-o-

_Three Days Later Sept 1st_

_England_

_King's Cross Station_

_.  
><em>

Hathor looked around the busy train station as he walked behind his family. They'd arrived only moments ago after dropping of Pugsley at his new school. His face was an emotionless mask as his father went on and on about the pureblooded families that attended Hogwarts. His owl, Medusa was currently perched on his shoulder, hidden beneath his hair asleep. He growled softly under his breath at the new dress his mother had made him.

It was in all rights almost exactly like his mothers. It was a black dress that hugged his body made from silk, making him seem more curvaceous than he was and adding a sleek shine. It flared out at the knees in his signature color of acid green. Covered in black lace so the color seemed to go with dress. On his feet where heels of black that tapered to a fine point on the heel. His hair he'd decided to wear it down, making him look even more like one Morticia Addams. His face was as pale as his mothers. Ghostly white, his lips black as night, and his eyes were adorned with acid green eyes shadow.

Hathor watched as his family disappeared between platform nine and ten and smiled. 'Clever.' He thought as he followed them through. He was immediately hit with sunshine and sighed. He'd forgotten his parasol at home when they floo'd. Because of that he quickly walked next to his mother and hid within the shade of her parasol. When she smiled down at him he quirked a brow. It was when his mother turned to look at the train that was before them he heard his fathers voice.

"Malfoy, old man, how have you been doing?"

He turned toward his father and tilted his head to the side as he crossed his arms thinking of where he'd heard that name before. Then it hit him. The robe shop. The young blond boy he'd met. He tugged on his mother sleeve and gestured towards his father. His mother merely smiled and pulled an acid green parasol, covered in black skulls and swirls from nowhere, and handed it to him. He gladly took and opened it.

Now with a small smile on his face he walked next to his father. "Papa?" He said softly. "Who is this?"

Gomez smiled brightly as he took a draw of his cigar. He placed an arm around Hathor shoulder. "This my dear is Lord Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco."

Hathor watched as Lord Malfoy held out his hand. 'He thinks I'm a girl?' He thought sliding his hand into the elders and watched as he kissed the back of his hand.

"A pleasure to see you again." Lord Malfoy said before releasing Hathors' hand.

"Likewise, I'm sure. We weren't introduced the last we met." He smiled and nodded at Draco who did the same.

"Well then old man we must be off. Almost time to board the train." Gomez said still smiling and bowed his head watching as both Malfoys did the same before leading his son back towards their family.

Hathor smiled as his mother patted his head good-bye, grandmamma had said good-bye in a similar manner adding a 'don't forget every new moon.' He'd nodded at that. The new moon was special to Addams. It was a time of great power, the moon renewing it's cycle blacking out the skys. Because of that they often made sacrifices to their gods at that time. In turn they were blessed with power granted by their gods.

Uncle Fester had given him a hug, and slipped him a bottle of cyanide knowing how he liked it in his tea. Wednesday had merely glared at him and pushed her favorite headless doll into his arms which he accepted with a smile. His father had told to him raise hell. With his good-byes said Hathor placed his gifts into his trunk and boarded the train.

As he walked onto the train the warning whistle went off. He smiled as he closed his parasol. 'Addams seem to have impeccable timing.' Hathor hummed as he walked the train corridor, his trunk behind him, following him of it's own accord. Students seemed to move of out his way as the corridors became more and more crowded.

He didn't stop walking, even when the train started, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Watch where you're going Weasel. Don't know what disease I might get just by looking at you." He smiled. That defiantly sounded like Draco Malfoy.

"Whatever Malfoy. At least my head's not so far up arse I couldn't see where I was going." Hathors' brow furrowed. He didn't know that voice. He followed the voices and found a small crowd. Pushing his way through he smirked as he saw a redhead and Malfoy glaring at one another.

"Watch it Weasel. I could have your dad fired in less than a day. Then where would your family be? Filthy little blood traitors." Hathor listened as the crowd went silent. He laughed softly gathering the attention of the two arguing and the crowd. He stepped forward and grabbed Draco by the arm.

"Really Draco? Fighting with others will never get you the desired results you seek." He said smiling brightly up at Draco with one arm wrapped around the young lords. The other though snaked it's way into the hidden slit in the dress which allowed him to grab his dagger. He pulled it out and heard gasps from the crowd when narrowed his eyes and smiled evilly. "The only way to get your desired results is to kill those who oppose you." His voice turned dark. His smile still in place as he glared at the redhead and held the dagger ready to throw it. He was well aware that the smile that now adorned his face was the same that he wore the night he killed his mothers sister.

The redhead paled at the sight of his dagger, but then glared at Draco. "Typical Death Eater in the making." He said with a scoff before pushing through the crowd.

Hathor sighed as his face once more became sad and his eyes slightly glazed over as he sheathed his dagger. "So sad. I was so looking forward to killing him." He said softly, yet it seemed to echo through out the corridor. He was well aware that every eye in the small crowd was on him.

"What are you all looking at? Don't you lot have somewhere to be?" He heard Draco say to the people and watched as they quickly dispersed. With the exception three people. "Bloody hell Addams what was that?" He heard Draco say under his breath.

He looked up at Draco. "What was what?" He asked releasing Draco's arm.

"That thing with Weasel. You practically made him shite his pants." Draco said with a smile as he opened a door. "Ladies first." He said with a small smile.

Hathor smiled back at him then at the boys behind Draco and walked into the small room, his trunk following. He sat and watched as the boys entered. "Would one of you mind getting that?" He said pointing to his trunk watching as the two biggest bent to pick it up. "Thank you."

"So are you going to answer my question?" Draco said sitting next to Hathor, a playful smile on his face. "Or am I going to have to get it out of you by other mean?"

Hathor watched as the other three boys sat gawking before turning to Draco with a smirk as he leaned towards him. He placed a hand on Draco chest pushing him back against the seat and leaned over to speak in his ear. "I'm sure I don't know what you speak of. However, if you plan to try seduce me at some point in time over the next seven years I suggest leather straps and hot pokers." He leaned back and watched with pleasure as Draco blushed a deep red.

"Okay Drake what the hell is going on?" Said a boy with dark skin.

"Oh. Right." Draco cleared his throat. "Guys this is Hathor Addams. Hathor this is Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Blaise Zabini ." Draco pointed to boy whos name he called.

Hathor smiled slightly his black lips parting to reveal small fangs. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you Blaise." He paused when said boy raised a brow. "I'm a fan of your mothers work. Brilliant really. If you've ever a need to help hide a body send me an owl." His smile grew at the mere idea.

"You have fangs?" One of the boys said. Hathor was sure that it was Vincent.

He nodded. "Yes. They grew in when I was… Ten I believe."

"So you drink blood? Are you a vampire?" The one called Gregory asked.

Hathor watched all boys in the room became interested in the question and sighed. "Yes I drink blood, but that's more because I like the taste. And no I'm not a vampire… I think." He paused and giggled softly at the others puzzled faced. "_Maman_ blood adopted me, she said there was slight chance I could turn. Though we don't think that'll be for another few years."

Draco shook his head. "Do you mind explain that a bit more?"

Hathor shook his head. "Of course not. _Maman_ and Papa adopted me when I was five. Just killed my family you see, I had no where else to go. So when Papa found me and took me home they blood adopted me. _Maman_ is part vampire and does require blood every now and then. My brother though is safe, he's human though hard to kill. My sister and I though have taken to dear Mamans completion, and so we must wait and see if we are vampires."

"Why?" Blaise said quietly. At Hathors tilt of the head he elaborated. "Why do you have to wait and see?"

Hathor nodded. "I see. Well when one is born a vampire one doesn't need to feed until their magical inheritance. For us Addams that happens around fourteen or fifteen."

"So it depends on your magic?"

Hathor nodded. "Good boy Draco. Yes that's true. Our inheritance activates the dormant Vamperic blood within us. After that the more magic we use the more we need to feed, or the more sacrifices we need to make." Hathor waited for the one of the boys to ask more questions and was slightly surprised when none came. He had to assume that they where going over the information.

"Wait you killed your family?" Came a surprised cry from Crabbe.

"Of course. They deserved it. Now shut up dear or you'll suffer the same fate." He said glaring at him. It was a very touchy subject for him to speak about the Dursley family always irked him. Luckily all four boys had decided to remain silent the rest of the trip, only talking when it was time to change into robes.

.

-X-X-

-0-o-

.

When the train finally rolled into the Hogwarts station Draco and Blaise had offered their arms to Hathor who graciously acted both. Both boys who had just noticed the small palms sized owl on his shoulder. When they got off of the train they were met by a rather giant of a man who called himself Hagrid who led them to boats. Which both boys had, needlessly, helped Hathor enter.

On the ride across the lake Hathor heard various exclamations about how beautiful it was. All he could think about was how haunting the entire scene must look. He imagined that all them looked like floating funeral boats at night before they got set on fire.

Once the boats docked on the other side it was Draco who help Hathor out of the boat and led him to the castle stairs where they waited to be sorted. As he looked around Hathor noticed that the painting moved, and was intrigued by that.

The architecture was yet another thing that caught his attention. It was a good thing that Draco was escorting him around because he'd missed a woman in a pointed hat telling them to line up. When the line stopped he looked at Draco who had just smiled down at him. Draco seemed to be excited about the sorting, and so the wait was on.

"Addams, Hathor." The older looking woman called.

Hathor smiled as he walked to the stool and sat, the hat being placed on his head.

_'AH! Mister Potter, or should I say Addams now? Yes Addams is much more appropriate. There goes the Headmaster plans for the Gryffindor Golden Boy.' The hat paused. 'Now then the trouble with all you Addams is you lot are never stable in the head…. Yet you seem to be the first. Oh! A thirst for knowledge with great wit, but also a heart of gold and unwavering loyalty. Odd for your family. Yet you seem to plan most things ahead of time, and are not afraid to use you more brutal and cunning skills to get what you want. And such power you'll come into… Best be…'_

.

-X-X-

-0-o-

.

Draco smiled as he watched Hathor approach the stool with such confidence he chuckled softly. Next to him he could hear Blaise doing the same. When the hat was placed on Hathor he expected the hat to be as quick with her as he was with all the others. However, that hat had been sitting upon Hathors pretty little head for the last five minutes. He could tell that by the looks exchanged by the teachers they where getting nervous. He saw Hathor smirk and sit up straighter as she crossed her ankles. The hat also seemed to stiffen a bit before yelling.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smiled as he turned to Blaise and saw that his expression was the same.

.

-X-X-

-0-o-

.

Hathor stood as the hat was removed and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He immediately noticed that they where cheering loudly and already making a place for him at the table. He rolled his eyes. The boys at the table where the ones making room for him. He choose a seat and he looked back at the sorting to wait. Soon Crabbe and Goyle where sorted and took their seats. Which he noticed where next a bunch of older Slytherins and they where already making room for two more. When Draco was called to take a seat the hat called Slytherin before it hit his head, and he too sat next the older boys.

He poked Medusa who hooted at him and nipped his finger. "Don't start that. I need you to fly to someone." He watched as Medusa jumped down onto the table and looked at him as he pointed to Draco. "Go."

.

-X-X-

-0-o-

.

Draco smiled at the boys that sat around him. He knew that like him they where the children of Death Eaters and would someday follow their parents had laid out form them. Just like him they would too someday take the Dark Mark when their Lord returned. He smiled as he chatted with Marcus Flint as he ate.

When he felt something land on his shoulder he turned to find it was a small palms sized owl. He placed a hand on his forehead before looking further down the table. Hathor was sitting by a boy who was trying to talk to her, but was only being ignored and glared at. He had to assume that was why she sent her owl.

"I'll be right back."

He said standing from the table the boys around him giving him questioning glances, except three. Draco smiled as he felt the eyes of those at the table turn towards him. True he was a first year, but he and his family where well known. That's why when he tapped Hathor on the shoulder he wasn't surprised when the boy next to him glared.

"I seem to have forgotten my manner Miss Addams. I would be glad if you sat next to me." He said knowing he was being a bit too polite. He watched as Hathor stood.

"Of course, Dear Dragon, I'd love to." She said standing and following him to where he previously sat. He then introduced her to everyone. She fit right in though she was darker than others, and poured what looked to be poison into her pumpkin juice.

.

-X-X-

-0-o-

.

Hathor rolled his eyes at the behavior of the people that walked in front of him. All first years following the Prefect to the dorms. Most of the Slytherins seemed to be overjoyed at the concept of being in the house of snakes. The Prefect gave them their password and curfew before leaving briefly. Hathor stood to the side and noticed that people seemed to know one another and avoided him. Oddly enough the first years, he noticed, where faces from the crowed on the train.

Suddenly a light bulb went off. Of course after seeing him like that they would shy away from him. Nodding to himself he found Draco speaking once again to a group of boys, the Quidditch team he learned earlier, on a sofa. Not speaking a word he made his way over and sat next to Draco, who still had Medusa on his shoulder. He glared at the boys who looked at him, and listened in on their conversation. Draco at some point had leaned against his shoulder.

"Alright Firsties time for bed." Announced on of the Prefects.

Draco stood and he followed before he was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going? Girls dorms are down stairs." Said the Prefect.

Hathor smiled as he noticed Blaise, Draco and some others had turned to watch. "Then I suppose it is a good thing I'm not a girl then isn't it?" He glared down at the hand on his shoulder. "And I would remove your hand before you lose it." He said with a soft smile.

The Prefect removed his hand but seemed puzzled about what to do. "I'm going to have to take you to our Head of House. He'll know what to do."

Hathor rolled his eyes as he grabbed the Prefect hand and placed it between his legs. He watched as the Prefect blushed a dark red. "Is that not proof enough that I am the sex I say I am though don't dress?" He asked loudly.

The Perfect pulled back his hand and nodded. "J-just go up already."

Hathor smiled as he passed the shocked faces of his fellow year mates. He chuckled loudly as he entered the dorm and walked to his trunk, and pulled out a night gown of deep purple trimmed in black. He also pulled out a matching purple under dust. Standing he stripped well aware of the eyes of his roommates on him.

.

-X-X-

-0-o-

.

To say that Draco was shocked to find that Hathor Adams was a male was an understatement. And the way that she- uh he had done it had even him blushing. He along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise had been stuck in place for at least two minutes before they went up to the dorm. The sight they where met with was Hathor stripping off her- his clothing to reveal almost chalk white skin free of any blemishes.

As he made his way over to bed he too began to take off his uniform and quickly pulled on his silk pajama pants. He sat on his bed watching Hathor as he pulled on a very dark purple night gown, he noticed it had a train.

"Dragon will you help me?"

Came Hathors voice floating across the dorm. "Sure with what?" He said standing trying to push the image of Hathor skin out his head. "An under bust?" He asked when Hathor shoved it into his hands.

"Yes. I'm assuming you know how to do one up?"

Draco nodded.

"Marvelous. The sooner you get that done with the sooner I may rest in peace."

Draco looked to the others in the dorm and shook his head. They where still in shock. He put the under bust in place and began to lace it.

"Tighter darling I don't want to be able to breath."

Draco once more shook his head and pulled tighter. It wasn't unusual form Wizard to cross-dress mind you they just usually didn't start until later in life. Which he believes was what had the others in the dorm shocked far more than he was. That and he knew a lot of cross dressers. Though most were female.

"Done."

He watched as Hathor turned and nodded. "Thank you. I'm off to bed." Hathor said with a slight smile. He watched as Hathor walked to his bed and transfigured it into a coffin and get in it.

"Right then." He said to himself. "Off to bed."

.

-X-X-

-0-o-

.

_'Hathor smiled as he once more found himself in the grave yard of his dream. It was night, and the fog had rolled in over the graves giving it a very dark, and mysterious, if not haunted feeling. He rolled his head as he allowed the cold night fog to caress his body. He stopped though when he heard light foot steps._

_"Hello again Voldemort." He said turning to see a ghostly figure instead of a solid man like he was used to._

_"Hello again, and welcome to Slytherin." Voldemort said looking at the half moon._

_"How did you know that I was sorted into Slytherin?" Hathor asked walking next to the apparition._

_"I was there. How else?" He paused for a moments to turn his gaze to Hathor. "You've met the young Malfoy heir. Tell me how do you like him?"_

_"Draco? He's a young Lord in every sense of the word. Polite to those he likes and those with money, but harsh to those he thinks are beneath him." Hathor nodded. "Over all not a bad fellow… Why?"_

_"You like him."_

_Hathor looked puzzled for a moment. "My Lord you must be joking. How could I like a boy who can't hold his arsenic? How could I when my soul had been stolen by a man who has killed possibly hundreds?" He smiled up at Voldemort. "I'd rather have a seasoned murder as a soul mate, and husband, than a little boy."_

_Voldemort laughed. "Ahh yes. But the boy will become a man and kill for when the time comes. And he can be trained to hold his poisons. Besides. He is currently alive and in body." He looked down at Hathor. "In time you will see. You will prefer flesh and blood over these little… trysts." Voldemort tried to place a hand on Hathors cheeks only to have it fall through, his face saddened. "You will grow board wishing to feel me, but cannot. Though I own your soul I do not own your heart, and I have to kill you. Though you seem to think that romantic?"_

_Hathor nodded. "I would not mind if you killed me. Though I must know why you feel the urge to do so. Please tell me?"_

_"A prophecy has since long been made. One of us shall have to kill the other to live their life." Voldemort looked back at the moon. "You should wake soon. The dawn approaches."_

_"Will we meet again? Like this I mean?"_

_"Perhaps. Then again I might just contact you through the one I possessed." He watched as Hathors eyes lit up._

_"Oh? You've possessed someone? You must teach me when I die." He looked at the rising sun. "Till next we meet my Lord." He said feeling the dream begin to fade.'_

_._

_._

_._

-X-X-

-0-o-

* * *

><p>Like no like? Please review and tell me.<p> 


	4. Of Twins and Sortings

Final count of the Poll

The Weasly Twins-12

Snape- 8

Lucius- 6

Draco-5

Blaise-4

Cedric-0

And Our winners are THE WEASLY TWINS!

So in honor of our favorite twins this chapter will be all about them!

* * *

><p>-X-x-<p>

-o-0-

Fred smiled as he looked over platform 9 ¾ his twin standing not too far away. Their mother had gotten them mixed up and was calling George Fred. It wasn't too surprising really. Most of the time she did get their name correct, but they liked to mess with people and acted like they where each other. However, one would think that because they were going into the third year their mother would stop giving them the same lecture as she had in previous years.

Fred's smile matched his twins as George came to stand next to them, their arms linking together automatically. Their little brother was starting Hogwarts this year, but that wasn't what had both of them near bursting with excitement. It was the same thing that had nearly every witch and wizard excited. One Harry James Potter would be starting his first year as well.

In all honesty though they didn't care about his name. No. Not at all. They just wanted to see what had Dumbledore all in knots over the last six years. It was common knowledge that The-Boy-Who-Lived disappeared from under the old coots nose six years ago. At first it was theorized that Death Eaters had killed the family and taken the boy. Another was that some Muggle killer had gone crazy and killed his family while taking Harry and hid the poor boys body.

The twins though he never felt Harry was dead, nor was he gone from the Wizarding world. His smile faltered as he noticed that a family dressed all in black walked on to the platform. No. Some of the members seemed to glide. He noticed his twin looking as well. The family was made of three adult males, two an almost grayish skin tone the other seemed to have light tan. One though seemed to be valet of sorts. Possibly a butler.

Among them seemed to be also a little girl with braids, a constant glare on her face making people shy away from their little family. There was also an old woman with graying hair dressed in gray, and a woman dressed in an almost skintight black dress with a train holding a baby. Yet that wasn't what caught the twins attention. No it was a girl in dress similar to that of what the woman holding the baby was wearing but seemed to have some sort of green showing holding a parasol.

"What do you make of them?" Fred asked softly as he watched the family.

George sighed. "In all honesty?" He noticed Fred nod his head slightly. "A bit creepy." He smiled. "I like them."

Fred nodded agreeing silently as he pulled his twin a bit away form their family who was currently giving Ron 'tips' about Hogwarts. "Yeah. I agree." unlike their family the twins didn't really hate the Malfoys all that much.

"You agree on most things." George said with a smirk.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I know. Imagine-"

"The things we could-"

"-Achieve with-"

"-One of them-"

"-on our side?"

Both beamed as they began to walk to the train slowly. As they walked they noticed the one of daughters where talking to the Malfoys before boarding the train. At least now they know who to try to recruit. Over the last few years they'd picked up quite the reputation of being pranksters. However, that wasn't what they wanted. They wanted to be know as the two students that had ever the most chaos. More so than the Legendary Marauders. Their heroes.

Once they watched their soon to be partner in crime board they made way to their usual compartment. On their way though they where stopped people crowding in the corridors'. Both rolled their eyes simultaneously and stood on their toes to look over the crowd. At the center of the corridor blockage was none other than their brother arguing with the Little Lucius look a like.

"Should we?" George asked nodding to their little brother.

Fred sighed deeply. "Probably. Mum would kill us if we didn't."

As both began to push their way through the crowd they where stopped when a someone else spoke. Turning their attention back to the argument rather than the crowd they smiled. It was the girl they had their eyes set on.

As George watched the scene progress he had to suppress s shudder. He noticed Fred's body tensing beside him and stood closer to his brother. Their eyes where locked on the dagger the girl pulled. It was made of steel, one could tell by the color. It had an almost green tint to the metal and both twins couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through their bodies that time.

Both twins knew that they had a thing for danger. At first it started as a way to get a cheap thrill every now and then. Hence their the reason they always pulled pranks. The thrill they got when they knew they could be caught, or were, was what kept them doing it. However, the sheer power and danger that radiated from the girl made both want to see it more. It was that reason that when their brother walked away both were disappointed, for that was when the girl sheathed the deadly looking dagger. Both knew from the look in her eyes that she would have killed their little brother.

Both decided it was better to disperse with the crowd and followed their little brother into their compartment. They would have their chance to speak with her later in the year.

"Not very smart-"

"-little Ronny."

They said sitting across from their fuming sibling.

"Shut up you guys. That Death Eater wannabe is serious messed up in the head." Ron said still slightly pale. "I mean who the bloody hell carries a dagger in this day and age?" He scoffed. "Blood psychotic if you ask me."

The twins smiled and looked at each other silently agreeing. Throughout the rest of the train ride they listened to their little brother insult Draco Malfoy. Though the two did have a slight dislike of the Malfoys it was nothing compared to the rest of their family. Then again their family was considered Light. They however considered them selves Neutral. They never really bought into all the crap that Dumbledore spouted like the rest of their family. About Death Eaters being the root of all evil and such. About Voldemort wanting to kill all Muggle-borns and Muggles. How Harry was the world only hope. It just didn't sound right. It sounded like the ramblings of a lunatic and Voldemort had proved to be anything but. During the first war he was a master of battle tactics. His plans were something that no lunatic could plan and seemingly no one could counter. Then again they wouldn't know unless they had an actual conversation with a Death Eater, or the Dark Lord himself, which was the really tricky part.

-X-x-

-o-0-

* * *

><p>-T-T-<p>

-Q-Q-

Hogwarts Dinning Hall

.

The twins were twitchy as they began to watch the sorting. Another year meant fresh blood. First years were always the most easy to prank. Of course when it came to the firsties they kept their prank relatively safe. Meaning none of them got maimed, or sent to Madam Pomfrey.

As they sat they tried to contain their excitement when the girl, Hathor, was called up to be sorted. They both wanted her in their house, but had their doubts that she would be. She gave an air of indifference to everything around her and power. Like she was royalty her face never portrayed what she felt. The girl seemed to be a pure Slytherin. Their thoughts were confirmed when after what felt like ever the Sorting Hat yelled that she would be in Slytherin.

Unlike the rest of their table they clapped enthusiastically. Two Gryffindors and a Slytherin. Oh this was going to be a good year.

"I say we start tomorrow." Fred said looking at his twin.

"Indeed. The soon we have her the sooner we can start our-"

"-more elaborate plans."

George and Fred smirked. "Hogwarts won't know what hit it this year." Both said in unison causing the people around them to shoot them worried looks. Though they've never done any harmful pranking to their house their year mates knew who had sent almost fifteen Slytherins to the hospital wing last year. Most of them were sent because of burns, and near drownings when they got to close to the Lake. The Gryffindors knew the one of twins had an affinity with fire and the other with water.

Their attention was once more claimed by sorting as small bushy hair girl was called up.

"Look at that hair." George said softly. "It's all like…Untamed."

"Wicked." Both said.

"We have to get to know her too." Fred said after she the hat sorted her into their house. Both watched as she walked down the isle of benches looking for a place to sit. Her eyes were downcast and the twins knew it was because people were filling gaps. Silently telling her to move on. Both nodded to each other as she passed them and each grabbed a wrist, pulling her to sit between them. Laughing as she let out a startled squeak.

"Hello there Hermione-"

"I'm George and-"

"I'm Fred."

"A pleasure to meet you." They said.

.

.

Hermione looked puzzled as she looked at the boys she was sitting between. They were twins. "Um hello?" She said softly before straightening in her seat. "I'm Hermione… Granger. I'm sure you already knew that though."

She watched the twins smile and nod.

"Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Greatest house out of all."

She watched as one rolled his eyes at his twin. "Really Fred?"

"Well no not really, but it's fun all the same. I mean we have our own house rivalry." The one called Fred said in a cheery voice.

She cleared her throat as the twins began their own little conversation over her head. Her action though caused them to stop and look at her. "You mean with Slytherin right?" She watched as they both nodded. "It seems sort of juvenile if you ask me. I mean whatever started the rivalry happened so long ago no one really remembers what it was. I mean now it's all speculation and rumors." She watched the twins look to one another and smiled as they nodded. Each putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We like you."

"Stick with us-"

"-Hermione and we'll have-"

"-loads of fun. You seem smart-"

"-are you?"

Hermione looked form one twin to the other slightly worried. They seemed to have good personalities, but she had a hard time following their conversation when they spoke. After a moments of though she smiled, piecing together their conversation. "Of course. I was top of the class at my old school. I even skipped three grades." Their arms tightened slightly.

"Great. Welcome to the club" They both said.

Her brow furrowed. "What club?"

"George and I here are masters of the pranking arts-"

"-though we do have a bit of a problem-"

"-with research and time management-"

"-so this year we're putting together-"

"-a team to help. You and that-"

"-Hathor girl are our top choices."

"What do you say?"

Hermione smiled as she nodded her head. She noticed that they spoke in a pattern. Who ever started the sentence would switch with the other and vice versa until they reached the end. At that point whoever started of the sentence would switch, and when they both were done making a point and were expecting a response both would speak at the same time.

She beamed. "I'm great at research." She said looking between the both of them.

"Great. Hey Fred-"

"Look it's Rons turn!"

All three turned to watch the newest Weasly got sorted.

"Is he your brother then?" Hermione asked looking at the red head sitting the stool.

"Yeah." Both said softly before the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR.

The twins moaned in unison as Ron made his way toward them. Both pulled their arms from around Hermione.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking between them.

"Ron is heading-"

"-this way."

Hermione watched as their little brother, Ron, sat across from them. The people around him moving to allow him to sit. She couldn't help but glare at the people who moved. They more than gladly moved for him, but not for her. True she'd read about pureblood, Muggle borns, and half bloods but she had a feeling this was more than about blood quantum. Perhaps it was more about something else.

Looking around the table she noticed another boy with red hair and freckles wearing a prefect badge. It was then it clicked in her mind. The boy, Ron, already had three older brothers in Gryffindor and by the looks of it all three were very well know or popular. His family, it seemed, had already established a place in the heart of all Gryffindors. She sighed deeply as the food appeared on the table. She had a feeling she was doomed. That the only friends she'd have here would be the troublesome twins beside her. A small speared on her face. Now that she thought about it wasn't all that bad.

.

.

Fred and George placed false smiles on their face when their little brother sat across from them. He was still going on and on about Malfoy and Addams. Of course the people around him who had heard about the incident were agreeing with their little brother whole heartedly. Though they both pretended to be interested they both heard Hermione sigh beside them as the food appeared. Unlike everyone else at the table, including them, she didn't reach for any of the food.

Her face was once more downcast and her brow furrowed. The twins shook their head and began to place fruit onto Hermione's plate. They both nudged her arms at the same and chuckled softly as she flinched and glared up at them. They pointed to her plate watching as she nodded with a small smile and began to eat.

After the dinner was over and the food cleared the Headmaster dismissed the students, and with that the twins bid Hermione and their brother a good night. Tomorrow they would try to get Hathor to join their team. If she wanted Malfoy to join they would have no problem with it. After all the Malfoys were an inventive lot.

-T-T-

-Q-Q-

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	5. Of New Alliances

Oh My Dear Voldemort

Chapter Five

Alliances

.

.

Alright I've heard from a lot of people that this reminds them of the Harveste Addams Series. I would like to inform you all that it is not based, or even related, to said series. Also I had no idea the Harveste series existed until one of my viewers sent me link.(AND IT"S AWSOME!)

Also I must thank all those who have reviewed. Some of you had mention how Hathor would interact with some of the other character like Snape and Bella, and that had me actually thinking about it… Hmmmm…. I've much to think upon for future chapters…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-0-o-

-X-X-

.

.

Hathor sighed deeply as he felt himself being pulled from the slumber his body craved. Not very often, but sometimes, he felt the need to sleep. A lot. And so no days like this he merely closed his eyes and tried to remain asleep. However, the sound of muffled cursing and loud thuds reached his ears. He'd just spent his first night in a dorm and in all truths he didn't want to get up. Growling softly he slammed open the lid of his coffin sitting up quickly, his face pulled into a snarl as he looked at his roommates. Unknown to him his eyes had turned a bright glowing red, and his fangs were bared.

"What may I ask is everyone doing awake?" He said in a deceptively calm voice as his hair began to rise behind him. He watched as his year mates backed away in fear.

"Uh… It's the first day of school?" One boy had the courage to say softly.

Hathor drew in a deep breath and stood from his coffin. His hair, eyes, and teeth returning to normal.

"Even so I request in the future that you are all more silent about it." He paused looking at the boys who were still frozen.

"Even from my coffin I could hear all of your noise."

He looked down at his nightgown and sighed as he pulled his wand from the nightstand beside his coffin. He didn't really need to use a wand, but he figured he'd scarred the other boys enough for one morning. With a flick of his wrist he was changed and in the Slytherin female uniform.

"You are wizards for Merlin's sake." He said stifling a yawn. "Try and use your heads. Instead of dressing the muggle way this is far more efficient."

Reaching up behind him he pulled his hair tie out, allowing his black hair to fall down in back in silken waves. With another flick of his wand his hair straightened and his make up was in place. Instead of his usual acid green make up eye shadow it was replaced with Slytherin green, and his lips a dark pink. With a scowl placed on his face he transfigured his coffin back into a bed and sat upon watching as the others resumed their morning activities. He noticed Draco smirking.

"What may I ask is sooo amusing?"

Dracos smirk turned into a smile. "I think you made Goyle shite himself. Amusing really."

Hathor 'hmmmed' softly as he made sure to apply a glamour to his lighting bolt scar. "It is not unmentioned for that to happen around my family Dear Dragon. Though I must admit it does amuse me as well." Biting back a yawn he smirked. "So tell me something. When does breakfast begin? I find myself famished."

Draco smiled as he stood from his bed. Like Hathor he too had dressed himself by a mere flick of the wand. His hair though he took pride in always doing himself and made sure to wake up extra early to get it done.

"It starts soon actually." He said walking over to Hathors bed and offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Hathor nodded slightly as he took Dracos arm and allowed the young Malfoy heir to escort him to the dinning hall. They had both walked in silence, the lack of noise not bothering either of them. As they drew closer to the main hall Hathor pulled to Draco to a slow pace hearing voices not too far off down the hall. He shook his head and signaled for Draco to be quite. He was sure he heard the soft sobs of a girl.

.

.

-o-0-

-X-X-

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-T-T-

-Q-Q-

.

.

George glared down the hall at his younger brother as he tried to comfort Hermione. She was currently crying in his arms as over something her year mates and his brother had said. His twin, Fred, meanwhile was pulling a red faced Ron behind him down the hall attracting more than a few stares from the other early risers heading to breakfast.

Ten minutes ago they'd heard a commotion in the common room and went to go see what it was. To their surprise they found Ron standing in the middle of a small crowd, and Hermione running from the common room. George, deciding to leave Fred who was more outspoken to deal with their younger sibling, went and chased after Hermione. He wasn't able to make out of any of the words she was saying, but still tried to listen. From what he got from her the others in her dorm were making fun of her appeaerance and that fact that she'd told them she'd pre-read all the text books.

"I know our mother raised you better than that!" Came the obviously angered voice of his twin. "Insulting one of your housemates. We stick together in defending one of our own Ron." He said pushing Ron in front of George and Hermione. "Now apologize."

Ron turned to his elder brother, he wasn't sure which it was. "I don't see why I'm the only that has too. The others were doing it too." He paused sneering. "Besides it's not like what I said was false." He said smiling smugly and crossing his arms. "She is bushy haired book worm loser."

Fred glared down at his younger brother, his eyes darkening in anger. Drawing in a deep breath he look George and nodded as they switched places and he took Hermione in his arms. Luckily he'd noticed she'd calmed down a bit.

"Ronald Weasly. We are in the house of Gryffindor are we not?" George asked softly.

At Rons nod he continued.

"Are we also not the house known bravery an strength?"

Ron nodded again.

"Then tell me what part of insulting one of our own Pride is being brave? What part of diminishing another's self worth, of out own house no less, proves we're strong? We are Gryffindors. Lions. Loyal to those in our Pride." He paused as he noticed Hermione had stopped crying completely now. "The moment this girl was sorted she became part of said Pride." He turned away from his little brother as he walked to stand next to Hermione. "Mom will be hearing of this."

Rons face grew even more red. "Right like your pranks don't affect others? When people laugh at them isn't their self worth robbed? And what part of pulling your pranks in the shadows is brave?" He spat the last word. "If you were true Gryffindors you'd claim the pranks as your, even the ones that send students to the infirmary. So you've no right to speak to me like that you hypocritical bastard. You would pick this muggle born to defend instead of your own brother. Talking about bravery and strength when you have none yourselves. " He finished his sentence sounding smug.

.

.

-T-T-

-Q-Q-

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-I-I-

-x-x-

From around a nearby corner Hathor watched with rapt attention. From where he was standing he had to admit that Rons behavior was unacceptable. From what he saw in the common room last night even the Slytherins were kind to their own. And they were considered, by other houses, to be back stabbing bastards. However, last night none had insulted him. True they stared, but then again who wouldn't. He's considered a cross dresser and he looks good while doing it. But none had insulted him. None had made him feel misplaced. He turned his head slightly and smiled at Draco who in turned frowned.

Hathor released Dracos arm and walked silently be hind Ron, his hand disappearing up his skirt to pull out one of his hidden dagger. He noticed that the twins eyes shifted to his. His face was calm as grabbed the taller boy from behind and placed him in a choke hold, his dagger to Rons throat.

"You shouldn't be so noisy in the morning. If I'm not mistaken Lions are nocturnal beings." Hathor said as he pushed down on the blade nicking the taller boy. "Now you're blocking the hall so move out of my way." He said pushing Ron towards Draco who in turn shoved him towards a wall.

"So much for house loyalties eh Weasel? First day and already you've made enemies. In your own house! I might not have cast a single hex at this rate." Draco said as he watched Ron glare at them. He smirked. At least the idiot knew when he was outnumbered.

Hathor smirked as he sheathed his dagger. "Draco, dear, I find myself at an impasse."

Draco looked to Hathor and quirked a brow. "What sort of 'impasse'?"

"One body. So many ways to kill it. So many ways to hide it. I simply can't decide." He said turning to look at Ron who stood glaring by the wall. His face almost as red as his hair and fists balled.

Draco sighed heavily and shook his head. "Really? Well in that case why don't you think about it a bit." He walked over to Hathor and took his arm. "Come. I grow board with the Weasel." He said leading Hathor to the dinning hall. Noticing that they were being followed to three certain Gryffindors. He'd decided not to say anything as he was sure that Hathor knew they were following them.

Once in the dinning hall Hathor took his seat next to Draco and turned to the twins and quirked a brow at the girl standing between them. "You are?" He asked softly.

Hermione smiled as she looked at the girl who had held the dagger to Rons neck. "I'm Hermione Granger. That's Fred and George. Don't ask me which is which. I-I wouldn't know."

Draco scoffed. "Of course not the Weasly twins are infamous for never telling the truth when it come to which is which."

The twins smiled at one another. They didn't know that they were that famous. "Well in all truths-"

"-we only do it-"

"- for fun. Messing-"

"-with peoples minds-"

"-gives us something to do."

"Which brings us to our"

"-current business-"

"-with you."

They said pointing at Hathor. "Mind if we sit?" They both didn't even wait for permission before sitting next to the Malfoy heir and Hathor, pulling Hermione to sit with them. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked puzzled for moment. "Oh right." She cleared her throat. "The twins would like to enlist your help Miss Addams, and possibly yours as well." She said looking at Draco.

"With what?" Hathor asked quietly.

"Well to be blunt they are putting together a team. To help pull off elaborate pranks. Keep in mind the pranks would range to all houses." She paused trying to read Hathors. "S-some will actually be… umm l-lethal… apparently."

Hathors face lit up at the word lethal. "Lethal? Really?" She turned to one of the twins. "You boys just had your friend say the magic word to show this me a good time." He paused looking to Draco who had a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm game." He said with a small smile. "Draco Dearest? You?"

Draco sighed deeply as he looked at the twins, and the girl between them. Two blood traitors and a mud-blood. He couldn't understand why Hathor had decided to join their little group. Though he knew it had to do with some of their 'pranks' that were going to be lethal. Oh yes he knew the two red headed teens before him had sent their fair share of student to the infirmary and always got away with it. Main reason being that no one could prove it was them who sent said students. Both had an eye for detail and were good at erasing their tracks as well as moving in the shadows.

He nodded to himself. Even though their family was considered blood traitors both twins had shown their believes were not the same as their families. Them being here at the Slytherin table and saying they'd likely wind up killing a few student was proof of that. Yes. Their skills could prove useful in the future. The mud-blood though. She'd yet to prove useful to him, but he would give her a chance.

Finally he nodded his head. "I accept as well. Though my skills lie in brewing and defense. Not much use that will do you."

The twins smirked. "You've no idea what can of worm you've just opened for us Draco, 'Dearest'." Both said at the same time their voiced dropping in pitch, and their eyes holding a strange gleam. "No idea."

Hathor watched as Hermione and Draco shivered as the twins spoke. He knew from the moment he'd laid eyes on them that they had a dark side no one knew about. Suspected? Yes. Actually had proof. No. "Excellent. We shall meet during lunch then. Discuss the formalities and such."

The twins nodded in acceptance as they stood, pulling the girl with them. Hathor felt a little sorry for her actually. They, the twins, seemed to pull her all over the place. Though she didn't seem to mind one bit. "So then, Dear Dragon, what do you think?"

Draco sighed deeply. "To be honest I don't really care." He paused as food began to appear on the table. "Though I must admit it sounds like fun. Father never allowed for any pranks to be pulled in his home."

Hathor smiled as he shook his head. "Not what I was speaking about. I was talking about the twins, and that girl."

"Oh. Well the twins I'd been warned about before. They've sent numerous Slytherins to the infirmary over the years. Yet they have potential that I have yet to see in the rest of the Weasels." He said pulling food onto his plate. "The mud-blood though. I know nothing about, but the twins seem to think she'd be of use. If you trust their judgment I suppose I will for now as well."

"Very well thought out Draco. I will discuss this tonight with my Lord. I'm sure he'd find it very, very, interesting."

Draco raised a brow as he sipped pumpkin juice. "Your Lord?"

Hathor nodded as he before he set his glass of water, laced with arsenic, down. "Yes. One of the greatest minds to ever live." He paused. "It was such tragedy when I found I killed him. Well then let us hope we can achieve much this coming lunch time shall we?"

.

.

-I-I-

-x-x-

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update, but as you all noticed College has started, and I've been uber busy. Hope you liked the newest chapter.<p> 


	6. Of Softly Simmering Cauldrens

Oh My Dear Voldemort

.

.

First Meet of the Dungeon Bat

.

.

I would like to put out there I am looking for BETA. Sooo... Yea. More info at the end.

.

.

-X-x-

-o-0-

Hathor smiled as he sat in his first class. Oddly enough it was double options with the Gryffindors. On either side of him was Hermione and Draco. At first Draco had been apprehensive about the bushy haired witch sitting on the Slytherin side of the class. Mainly due to how the others would react but Hathor had quickly scared all their Slytherin year mates into submission. They were forced to accept the fact that Hermione was now friends with Hathor. They refused to believe that the Muggle born witch was friends with Draco. Especially one Pansy Parkeson who was sitting on the other side of Draco.

Hathor listened as Hermione was quickly mumbling potion ingredients then naming the potion itself. The corner of his lips lifted slightly. The girl was absolutely paranoid that she was going to mess up and ruin her potion.

Draco on the other hand was trying to ignore Parkeson on the other side of him. She kept making googly eyes and touching him. It was disgusting really the way some of the Slytherin girls threw themselves at Draco. Hathor in all reality that he was decent in potions, but to pass this class he knew he would also need to work much harder than when with _Grandmama_.

.

.

.

Severus scowled as he stood outside of his class room. He wasn't a morning person and to top that off the headmaster had kept going on and on about how Harry Potter hadn't shown up last night. Personally he though the old man was obsessed with the boy. Especially since the young mans family had been murdered. Dumbledore had though that Harry had been kidnapped by whoever killed his relatives. Killed even. But he knew better.

When Lily had died he'd received a package. It was one of the things that made Severus realize that Lily foresaw her own death. Knew that it was inevitable. The contents of the package had just confirmed his beliefs. Within the package he'd received was a Heart Stone. It was crystal that many mothers made during the first year of their child's life. It would tell the mother if their child was alive and if they were happy. Though they were usually kept in family vaults, but he was happy that Lily had trusted him enough with the stone.

Over the years since his beloved friend had died he'd watched the stone very carefully. During the first years the stone was always a grey color indicating confusion of emotions. Then years later it had shifted to a black color. He knew that the boy was in danger and had warned the headmaster but the old man had ignored his warnings. Severus was well ware that the stone had turned black around the time the boys family had passed. Though after a few days he'd noticed that the Heart Stone had turned to a clear color and glowed brightly.

He was relieved when it had turned so. It meant that Harry was alive and happy. To Severus the fact the Lilys child was alive and happy was good enough for him. So what that the child wasn't here at Hogwarts? At least he was living his life freely. Severus was one of the 'lucky' few to know that Dumbledore had only wanted to use Harry as a weapon. He was also one of the lucky ones that had found himself in the Headmasters debt. A dangerous potion for anyone, but as he now stood in front of the potion class room he drew in a deep breath. Yet another years of teaching incompetent morons. At least Draco was in his class this year.

.

.

.

Hathor watched as the class around him jumped as the doors at the back of the classroom slammed open. A man dressed in black robes that seemed to have a life of their own stalked to the front of the class. His shoulder length black hair blowing in a nonexistent breeze. The man came to and abrupt halt, the door to the class room closing at that exact moment. The man turned to the class his face filled with disgust, a glare on his face that would rival and Addams. His dark eyes scanning everyone's faces causing students to become pale under the sheer force of his current glare. Hathor didn't even know this teacher but already he liked him. The mans eyes roamed over the faces of the class stopping as it passed over the Slytherin side. Hathor turned his head and saw Hermione flinch slightly before looking back to the man.

The man raised a brow. "Interesting." He said quietly before addressing the class in a loud voice dripping with distaste. It was beautiful. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

The mans voice was deep and hypnotizing. Though it seemed to have most of the other students shifting uncomfortably. Hathor rather liked it. He could only assume that the other were uncomfortable because of his tone; condescending mixed with barely restrained anger. Frustration even. His body ridged as he stood, as though ready to attack anyone at anytime.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"

Here the man paused and looked over at Draco who, Hathor noticed, sat up a bit straighter and smile on his face. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -" The man paused as he looked directly towards the Gryffindor side of the room. "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hathor smirked as the Slytherins around him snickered softly. His attention though was on the Professor.

The man sneered. "You will address me as 'Professor Snape' or 'Potions Master Snape' for however long your little underdeveloped minds sit in those chairs." Snape waved his wand towards the board at the front of the class. "The potions instructions and ingredients are on the board." He paused as he walked… No stalked over to his desk and stood behind it. "You've two hours to brew both." He looked out over the students. None of them moved. "Get to it!" He snapped at the students, many of them jumping.

Hathor stopped Hermione and Draco from standing to go the potions ingredients. Instead he pulled his wand from his arm holster and summoned the needed ingredients.

"Hathor? Some of these aren't even on the board." Hermione said quietly.

Hathor smirked. "Really? I haven't noticed." He said standing from his stool and lite a fire under his cauldron. "Best we begin _non_?"

Hermione stirred her potion adding the next ingredient as she turned to look at Hathor. She was doing something else. She wasn't sure what but the color of the potion was wrong color, and Hathor seemed the type that was good at potions. Hermione couldn't place the coloring of the potion and by the slightly puzzled look on Dracos face she could only guess that he too was wondering what she was making.

Draco sighed deeply as he looked at Hathor. The boy was crazy. He and Hermione had already finished their first potion by the end of the first hour but Hathor was doing something completely different than the class. If Sev came around to their table he was sure that Hathor would the tongue lashing of the year. Sev hated it when people messed up potion, or brewed others then what they were supposed to be working on.

Hathor smiled as he looked into his cauldron and nodded. True he wasn't doing the assigned potions but they were too simple so he'd decided to try a more advanced potion. The Sleeping Draught, or Draught of the Living Dead. It was one of the few he was able to memorize but never actually had the chance to make. He could tell that Hermione was curious as to what he was doing. Draco though seemed slightly skittish. He supposed it had to do with the Potions Master Stalking around the room checking people cauldrons. He just added the juice from a sopophorous bean when he felt a presence leaning over him.

"Mr. Addams." A voice drawled by his ear. "Was the assigned potions not to your liking?"

Hathor turned to see Professor Snape with a brow raised. He mimicked his teachers facial pose, raising a brow of his own. "What would ever make you think that Potions Master?"

Snape stopped himself from smiling. "The fact that you saw fit to change my curriculum, and potentially blow up my class room." He leaned over to look inside the cauldron and his eyes widened. 'Impossible.' He thought. 'It looks like a completed Sleeping Draught.' He straightened to look at the young man making sure to keep his face blank. "Tell me, Mr. Addams, what is it you've meant to brew?"

Hathor noticed Draco and Hermione glance at each other. He stood to look into the cauldron. "I would assume that my choice would be obvious to a Potions Master. Then again perhaps you've forgotten some potions as the years have gone by?" He turned to look at Snape.

Severus felt his lips twitch slightly at the young boys words. In a round about way the boy had manage to call him inexperienced and senile. He could see the look of horror that had flashed across the Gryffindor girl face and the look of dread that appeared on Dracos. However, he glared down at Hathor. "I know what it in that cauldron, but that is not what I asked." He said deciding it was better to act indifferent to Hathors response.

Hathor nodded. "Very well. I was attempting to brew Draught of the Living Dead. I can guess that I've done it correctly?"

Severus stood still his eyes meeting Hathors as the two stared at each other. The tension in the class room made many students shift away from the pair. However, if one was to truly look at them they would be able to see the new found respect that Severus had for this student. Though he preferred women's clothing he was smart and had a wit about him that many his age didn't have. Most students would have began to apologize profusely or lie when he asked them what he had asked this boy. He spoke insults in a way where they not obvious. His words held a double meaning. A true Slytherin.

"As much as I am loath to do this fifty point from Slytherin for insulting a Professor." He smirked as he heard groans sound from behind him. Never in all of his years has he taken points form his own house. "And fifteen for successfully brewing a Sleeping Draught." He turned to walk back to his desk after Hathor nodded to him. It seemed that the two had come to an understanding. "Oh. And detention tonight Addams. You have to make up for the two potion you've yet to complete."

Hathor smiled at the Potions Master back. "Of course Professor. Would you like me to bottle this or dump it down the Weasels gullet? I'm sure we've no use for him around the castle." He paused. "And an overdose would take care of that problem."

"Bottle it. I'm sure St. Mungo's could always use more. Besides he will be dealt with when the time comes." He said sitting in his chair behind his desk fighting yet another smile. "Anyone who had not completed this assignment can Join Mr. Addams for detention." He said glared at the still class. At his glare though the class resumed their work.

Hermione looked at Hathor with a puzzled look on her face. "Can I help you dear?" Hathor said quietly as he began to bottle his potion. He still had an hour in class and nothing more to do than bottle his potion.

Turning back her cauldron Hermione nodded. "Hathor why was the Professor calling you 'Mr. Addams'?"

Draco scoffed. "Maybe because Hathor is, in fact male Granger." he smirked. "As a prefect found out the hard way."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "what's the hard way?"

Draco smiled as Hathor took Hermione's hand and quickly placed it between his legs. He watched as the witch blushed and pulled her hand away. "That's the hard way Granger." he said with a small smile.

Hathor chuckled softly. "Yes well now that that's cleared up let us continue with your assignments."

.

.

-o-0-

-X-x-

.

.

* * *

><p>Right as mentioned I am, and have been, looking for a BETA for this story. Remember if I get a BETA I can get more chapters up faster.<p> 


	7. Of Inhospitable Anticipation

Of Inhospitable Anticipation

.

.

Okay so Im back and Im sorry it took so long for me to get this posted, but unexpected things have happened in my life. Im sure you all can relate. Anyway I was told by one of my friends that the way I've portrayed some of the characters seemed a bit farfetched. For instance the fact that the twins would never have a dark side, and that Lilly would've never given Snape the 'Heart Stone' because of their so called 'argument. Then again I pointed out this was my story so she could kiss my… umm yeah you get it! ON TO THE STORY!

((warning unBETA'd as I've yet to receive the edited version))

.

.

* * *

><p>-T-T-<p>

-Q-Q-

Hathor smirked as he walked out of class. He was in a good mood. True he had gotten detention, but he finally got to try a new potion. That was well worth the detention he'd gotten. To top that off his list of potential mates were growing. His mother was sure he'd come into his magical maturity early, and thus his creature inheritance as well. That, though, wasn't what had him so excited. It was the fact that by Wizarding law he would be considered an adult. He would be able to legally find his mates, no matter if they were older than him. Hathor was sure that Voldemort was one of his mates, his Lead in fact, but he couldn't understand why the man felt the need to kill him.

-0-o-

-o-0-

Draco watched Hathor as he walked down the hall as Hermione was chatting excited next to him about a job well done on an advanced potion. However, Hathor seemed off in a world of his own. That's when it happened. The small boys body had gone limp and nearly fell on the floor of the hall. The only thing that had saved Hathor was the fact that Blaise was walking a few feet behind him and managed to catch Hathor.

-0-0-

-X-X-

_Hathor sighed loudly. "Was this necessary?"_

_"Necessary? No, but you are the one who summoned me. So tell me, Little Snake, why did you do so?" A disembodied voice called from around the dreamscape._

_"I'm not sure." Hathor said softly._

_Voldemort smiled as he walked from the shadows. "Well now. Tell me what was on your mind that was troubling you'd have to summon me?"_

_"Why you would wish to kill me, My Lord." Came his blunt reply._

_"Ah. A simple answer that one. A prophesy was given to me many years ago. 'One cannot live while the other survives.' As I've told you before." As he spoke he walked closer to Hathor and placed a hand on the boys cheek. "I've a very strong survival instinct, Little Snake. It's a shame that I must kill you. You'd grow into a beautiful man."_

_Hathor leaned into Voldemorts touch closing his eyes at the contact. This man was defiantly his Lead. "Then I see no problem with dieing, My Lord."_

_Voldemorts brow furrowed slightly in thought. "You've said such before. I find myself incapable of figuring why one so young would welcome death."_

_Hathor smiled flashing his small fangs. "When I reach magical maturity my creature blood will awaken. My heart will cease to beat. To put it simply I will die then ." He paused looking into blue eyes. "But I shall be reborn as the same creature as my mother. A vampire. At least that is what Grandmamma believes and she's never wrong."_

_Voldemort nodded. It made sense except fore one thing. "Lily was no vampire, and I've never heard of the gene lying dormant in the Evans bloodline."_

_"I've been blood adopted since then My Lead." He said nuzzling Voldemorts palm._

_Voldemort smirked. "A self fulfilling prophesy then. Little Snake, when this war begins you will have to choose the a side. Whose side will you be one?"_

_Hathor turned to kiss his Leads palm softly. His small lips flinching slightly at it's cold temperature. A sign that his Leads body was long gone. "The side of mates of course.." He said looking into Voldemorts eyes once more delivering the true meaning of his words._

_Voldemort smirked as he pulled his hand from Hathors face. "That answer is evasive. It seems as though you've yet not decided."_

_Hathor shook his head. "Not so. I will be on the side of my Lead."_

_Understanding glowed in the deep blue depths of Voldemorts eyes. "I see." He said quietly with a look of contemplation upon his face. "If I am indeed your Lead I will have to have a change of plans for when I return."_

_Hathor tilted his head a small smile gracing his lips. "You plan to return my Lead?" He asked a small bit excitement in his voice. As his Lead opened his mouth answer his dream began to blur. He cursed softly as his world went black._

-Q-Q-

-T-T-

Draco watched Hathor as he sat with Hermione, and Blaise in the hospital wing. Ever since Hathor had passed out in the halls all three of them had been there. It's only been a few hours but Snape had written them a pass to allow them to miss classes until their friend awoke. Hermione was currently looking through books about different creatures to figure out why Hathor could have passed out. Blaise though was sitting and looking out the window. Draco honestly had no idea why the boy was there.

He himself was here because his father had told him to befriend the girl… Who everyone currently discovered was in fact a boy. Though he had to wonder why his father had asked such of him. Did he know something he didn't? Very possible if he thought about it. Or was it merely because the Addams had a very, very, dark reputation? They'd never been involved in a Wizarding war until Grindlewald(did I spell that right?)). Even then they never actually fought. They provided new curses, rituals and potions that Grindlewald taught to his armies. The Addams were accused of aiding a Dark Lord but the Ministry had no evidence to support it except rumors.

Draco sighed. His father always managed to confuse him. This Hathor character, though interesting, had no special power that he'd seen. Well except his creature blood. As he now sat thinking about what made Hathor so special to warrant his fathers attention he watched as Hathors body jerked in his sleep slightly.

-.-

Hathor groaned softly as he sat up. He could tell by the positioning of the sun in the room it was well past lunch if he'd to guess the last classes of the day would be beginning soon. He'd missed his meeting with the twins. Looking around his bed he found Hermione, Blaise, and Draco asleep in their chairs. However, it wasn't the fact that three pre teen were sleeping around him that caught his attention. It was the two dark figures that lurked in the shadows.

"Blimy mate-"

"-you've been out for hours-"

"-though you didn't like us any more."

"Yeah then we find out that you're in the hospital wing-"

"-for a fainting spell non-the-less."

"Really Addams thought you were made of sterner stuff than that."

The soft voices of the twins sounded from the shadows.

Hathor smirked. "Yes well when I have visions I'm usually resting in peace." He smirked looking at the twins. "So then what are you both doing here? Do you not have class?"

The twins smiled as the walked next the sleeping figures of Hathors year mates.

"Well yes-"

"But classes can be so boring."

"-so we decided-"

"-since you missed out meeting-"

"-to get revenge."

They paused looking at one another.

"At least on your housemates."

Hathor smirked as he shook his head. "I'll be sure to make sure I never find myself no your bad side then." He paused as he yawned slightly. "I'm sure by the other occupied beds across the room that you managed to maim a few of my fellows?"

The two redheaded twins sighed. "Not really-"

"-you see we were interrupted by the most foul beast-"

"-in the whole school-"

"Snape." They both glared when they said the potions masters name. Like it left a horrible taste in their mouths.

Hathor smirked slightly. "Let me guess; he gave you both detention?"

The twins shook their heads. "No."

"He smirked and told us-"

"-to be on our merry way-"

"-and took a few point from our house."

Both twins stopped speaking and Hathor watched as their brows furrowed in thought.

"Don't know why though."

Hathor shook his head. "Oh I'm sure I know why." The twins looked as him in interest as they took a seat on the side of the hospital bed after worming their way around Hathors year mates. They looked at him with the same expression waiting for him to elaborate. He sighed. "I've learned that despite what others may say he does have a sense of humor, a dark one at that, that he hides. I can only assume he docked a few points because your pranks amused him." Hathor smiled then and nodded. "I'm sure that's why."

He looked to the twins who both nodded as they seemingly accepted his answer. Stifling a yawn he turned to his year mates and smiled. They were out cold. All asleep. He turned to the twins then as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself gracefully to his feet.

"Addams how-"

"-in the name of Merlin-"

"-do you manage to do that whole-"

"- graceful floaty thingy?"

Hathor looked at the twins slightly confused before it dawned on him. He smiled. "If you must know it's a family trait. At least on _Mamas_ side. Now then, as my future partners in crime I order you both to help me get these three back to the dorms."

The twins smiled. "Don't think you've got-"

"- how being partners actually works yet Addams-"

"-but they've been here a long time-"

"- so we'll cut you a break-"

"- and help you anyways."

All three of them pulled out their wands and pointed them at the assorted members of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, levitating them. Hathor nodded and began to lead the two elder twins towards the dungeons, their charges in tow.

The walk was silent to say the least, as thought the three had already said all they had intended. But Hathor knew that wasn't case. The twins were just giving him a small break. After all, he did wind up in the hospital wing on his first day. He was sure he'd have to terrorize a few of their schoolmates to make up for his fainting in the middle of a hall.

When they reached the portrait that guarded the Slytherin common room Hathor gave the pass word and entered, the twins following him. He bypassed any of the student who were ditching and sitting in the common room and made for the boys dorms. He could clearly feel the sheer hatred that his housemates felt as the twins followed him, but he didn't care. His housemates saw him as unreadable when his mask was in place, unpredictable. Something they all didn't like to some degree.

Finally he opened the dormitory door and placed Hermione on his bed, and pointing where the twins should place Draco and Blaise. "So then my Devious Twins. What have you up your sleeves for our next 'prank'?"

The twins sat down next to Hermione's form and began to quietly tell Hathor about their latest plan.

Needless to say Hathor was Pleased. It involved a rather advanced potion, their brother, almost deadly pranks, sabotage, and last but not least making sure someone else got caught.

-0-0-

-0-o-

* * *

><p>0<p>

0

I know it's a bit short but this was actually more of a filler than anything else. I'm going to try to update again soon


	8. UpdateEpicFail?(of Heart Felt Talks Redo

OKAY SO THERE'S BEEN SOME KIND OF EPIC FAIL WITH THE LAST UPLOAD. IT LOADED FOR SOME, BUT NOT ALL. SO I AM NOW REPOSTING IT. I HOPE THIS WORKS FOR YOU ALL WHO IT WOULDN'T WORK FOR.

* * *

><p>Of Purple Polk-a-Dots<p>

.x.X.

Thank yuo all for you're reviews. It make me want to write more when you click the little button that that says 'Review'. I want everyone to know tha NO i have not abandoned this story. I plan to finish it all they way through, and there will be some time jumps. Nothing more then a few months at a time though.

WANRING: Snape is OOC a little bit. And their relation ship I've deiced will be more of an Uncle Nephew one later on... -smirke evilly- You will see why later I swear.

o.o

* * *

><p>Q.Q<p>

=x-x=

Hathor took a deep breath as he stopped himself from sighing. He'd left the dorm early so he would be able to take his time making his way to detention. It wasn't really something he was looking forward to. After all it was his first one, and he didn't know what to expect. The twins had told him in detention after Snape had the people brew the potions they'd botched he'd made them scrub all of cauldron from throughout the day.

He stopped as a brow rose. Before the potions room door stood a group of student. However, it was two red headed twins that made him raise the brow. He had seen them only hours ago and he was certain that their skin was not orange with purple polk-a-dots. His lips curled into a smile as they smirked and waved at him. His head turned to look at the door as it flew opened causing all those in the hall to jump.

He watched as Professor Snape glared. The man he was sure by now had SOME Addams in him somewhere. He HAD to with that glare that promised extreme pain and suffering.

"Those of you who belong here get in. Those that do not bugger off."

Hathor watched as the students quickly walked or ran from their spots. After everyone had gone it was just him and the twin that remained.

T.T

0.0

Severus sneered as he watched the student run away. If it wouldn't ruin his reputation he would laugh every time that happened. It brought him a sick kind of satisfaction to know he brought that kind of fear to people. He allowed his sneer to fade as he looks at the Weasly twins, a smirk adorning his face.

"Get to it." He said knowing they would understand what to do. He had to hold back a laugh as he looked at their skin.

Severus watched as they walked into the room and sat next to the very large dirty pile of cauldrons. He turned slowly to Hathor and raised a brow as the boy stood there with his arms crossed and head tilted slightly to the side.

"We met again Mr. Addams." He said softly.

The boy smirked. "It would appear we do Sir."

He stared at the boy who in turn stared right back at him. Those eyes. They looked familiar. Severus eyes narrowed slightly. The shape of the eyes where right. Exactly the same shape as Lily's, the color though was lighter. More jade green then the emerald orbs possessed by Lily in their youth. Then they boy smiled.

Severus eyes widened slightly. This child. Addams. He had to be Lilys child. He had her eyes, and her smile. He had to be.

"Follow." He barked out and walked into his class room and to the door in the back that lead to his office. Turning to the twins he glared. "Should you stop I will know. There shall be pain should you not complete those cauldrons by then end." He said before walking in his office and taking a seat behind his desk.

.

'.

Hathor sighed when the professor turned his back. Something was wrong, though he did not know what it was. There was recognition in the mans eyes when he smiled. Drawing in a deep breath he followed him through the class room and to his office where he then shut the door. Turning he saw Snape already seated and took a seat himself on one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Professor, I am sure you did bring me back here to sit there and seem deep in thought." He said crossing his legs at the knees, one over the other.

Snape looked at him cautiously. Like he didn't know if he should do something. "Indeed Mr. Addams."

Hathor watched as he opened a drawer and pulled something out of covered in a cloth before placing it on the surface of the desk.

"Tell me do you know what Heart Stone is Mr. Addams?" Snape said softly looking at the cloth covered object.

Hathor nodded. "Yes."

Snape looked at him. "Then you know of their purpose?"

Hathor nodded once more watching as Snape pulled the cloth off to reveal a circle stone shining brightly, the stone itself clear. He opened his mouth to say something when the voice of his Professor was heard.

"Nearly eleven years ago this made by a childhood friend of mine for her son upon his birth. It is as you know a Mothers treasure. A way to know if their child is happy in life, or if they are dead."

Hathor raised a brow as Snape looked to him. "Her name was Lily Potter, wife of James Potter and Mothers to Harry Potter. The boy who lived. She sent this to me mere days before her death. Her murder. Mr. Addams I have watched this stone for years constantly since it was given to me, and I have tried to do right by Lily though I have failed. I ask you in all seriousness and ask you that you be honest. Are you Harry?"

Hathor sat there torn. No he was not Harry Potter anymore, but he was once. And the pain, sorrow, and self-loathing where clear in mans voice. He wanted to say no. Oh how he did, but one look at his professor made him want to say yes. As the man sat behind his desk his eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't tell he knew his answer. Though he did not his birth parents this man obviously loved his birth mother.

Swallowing thickly he sighed. "Not anymore." He said softly looking at Snape.

0,0

Q,Q

Severus sat hunched over his desk as he waited for Hathors answer. If this boy was not the son of Lily this would have all been for naught. He closed his eyes as the seconds ticked by. Scooting his chair back he was about to get up when he heard the soft reply. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the boy before him.

"Not anymore Professor. I was once." He stilled as the boy, Harry, looked at him. "Once long ago I was Harry Potter, I am now though Hathor Addams, second son of the Addams clan. The woman Lily who you remember is nothing but a mere shadow to me."

He watched as boys eyes darkened.

"Her family-" He spat the word as though it was poison. "Was killed by my own hands abusive disgusting muggles that they were. I have not since considered myself a Potter since."

Severus nodded. He speculated that the boy had been alive and he was glad he was. He smiled for the first time years out of pure joy. "I understand things where not… Great or even good at the house of the Dursleys. I was glad when they died." He smirked when Harry- Hathor- looked up at him in mild shock. "I was. This-" he gestured to the Stone. Informed me you were in danger, but I was trapped and could do nothing. When Lily sent this to me she entrusted me with your safety and happiness. I have failed in that Harr- Hathor." He looked down to his desk. "For that I apologize."

V.V

x.x

Hathor shook his head. This man had indeed loved his mother, and was shamed for failing to protect him. But he knew it wasn't Snapes fault. He could sense no lie coming from the near broken man before him. He stood and walked around the desk aware that Snapes eyes followed him. He stopped beside Snape as he too turned to look at the Heart Stone.

"You speak as though you have reason to be ashamed Professor." He turned to at Snape who's face was emotionless now. "You've not though. Had I not been with the Dursleys I would not be who I am today, and I am sure the Headmaster would be manipulating me in some way. Being with those… muggels made me aware of people can be, and unlocked my true self."

He watched as Snape nodded slightly.

"How did you, may I ask, form such a thought of the Headmaster?" Snape said softly gazing at the stone.

"Something the Sorting Hat said to me." Hathor sighed deeply. "You've nothing to apologize for. You could do nothing as you said, for once more I'm sure it has to do with Bumbbles."

Q.Q

o.O

Severus lifted a brow as his hands folded on his desk. Hathor seemed to be very insightful to what was said, and what was going on around himself. Neither of the boys' birth parents where liked this. It made him wonder what kind of people raised this child before him. True he had heard of the Addams family, but they had left the Wizarding world long ago and went to America.

There was speculation of why they left of course. Many believed that they were exiled. Though that had yet to be proven. Severus knew, though, like many that the Addams where Masters of the dark arts. They had things passed from one generation to the next that where no longer heard of. Magics thought to be long lost, and they where. To most. However everyone practitioner of the dark arts knew better. They all knew of one family that carried and passed down these rituals, potions and spells. Though the name was never murmured out loud.

Sighing loudly he stood straightening his robs. "I suggest we not speak of what said here tonight Addams."

Severus watched as the boy smirked and nodded slightly. "As you wish it Professor. Though I should warn you my Lead will hear of this."

Q.Q

O,O

0.o

T.T

V.V

Octorber 31

Hathor hummed softly as she sat in the library reading. It was a book Mama had sent to him about the history of their family. He had to say it was just as dark as he had expected. Though it only hinted as to why a great many Addams had left the Wizarding world to live amongst muggels.

"There you are Hathor we've been looking all over for you."

He marked his place in the book and smirked. "Really Hermione dear? You never thought to look where I spend a great deal of my time?" He watched as she blushed.

"Well… No not really. We did but…" Hermione sighed. "But Ron and his stupid groupies where harassing me again, so I may have been delayed in coming here."

Hathor stood from his seat and pulled Hermione in a one armed hug. "Do not worry dear girl. We've been working on something proper to get them back."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ever since when the twins had berated their brother for making fun of her Ron had seemed intent on getting revenge. He had been harassing her, pushing her against walls, tripping her, and a great many other things when the twins or Hathor wasn't around. When Draco was around her…. He seemed even more intent to cause the both of them as much misery as possible. Though the blond gave ten times what he got.

She hugged Hathor back. She knew in her head that Hathor was a guy, but she till saw him as a girl. "I know, but until the potion is finished I won't be able to get my revenge" She smirked as she thought about their plan to get back at Ron and the others in Gryffindor who had been tormenting her emotionally.

V.V

T.T

Hathor smiled as she released Hermione from the one armed hug before patting her cheek. "Ahhh but once it is finished our names will be feared through the school Mione. I know that you and the twins wanted to do something that would be quick and embarrass Ron and his friends. However I'm glad you three agreed to do what Draco and I had thought up. After all it is better to be feared in this case rather than to start a war within the school."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She could see the logic between what Hathor was doing, but she didn't agree with it. What he and Draco had come up with would put Ron and his cronies in the hospital wing for at least a week. Possibly even more depending on how strong Draco was brewing the potion. She hoped for her conscious sake it was all that strong. Already she had been helping the twins with more simple 'haha' types of pranks, and felt semi bad about those. She knew if her parents had found out she'd be in trouble.

For now though she would trust Hathor.

Q,Q

O.o

Ron grumbled softly under his breath. The twins where sitting at the Slytherin table again talking to the Hathor fellow laughing while the small little freak smirked. This was meant to be HIS year at Hogwarts. The year, that like his brothers, he made his mark upon the school. But nooo. Since the moment on the train with Malfoy it just seemed to go downhill. He was barely making his grades and to make things worse the howler he'd gotten from his mother was horrible. She went on and on about how he should know better then to treat a little girl like that from his own house. He was sure the twins made it sound worse than it actually was when writing to their mom. But he would get his revenge at some point. It was only a matter of time. Something was off about Addams, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Thank you and please make me happy. Click the button. You know you want toooo. The more happy i am the chappies i put Fasterrrr.<p> 


	9. Of Stuttering, Bumbling Professors

Of Stuttering, Bumbbling Professors

Q.Q

First off thanks to my awesome Beta. XD I love you lots and you now get two giants cookies. Also I would like to thank those who reviewed. I love looking through them, as they inspire me to write more. Yes I even read the flames I've gotten. ON TO THE STORY! I own nothing.

-x.e-

T.T

* * *

><p>To clearn up a few things I know I left the last chapter at Dinner on Oct 31st This chapter starts one hour before.<p>

Oct 31 one hour before dinner

...

..

Hermione smiled as she walked arm in arm with Hathor to the dining hall. The reason why she was smiling was simple. Though everyone in the school knew Hathor was a boy he still attracted looks from other males. When Hathor noticed he would glare at them, which caused one of two reactions: The boys would either cringe and look away, or just smile seductively. At least what they thought was seductively.

When the boys smiled at him Hathor would sigh then glare down at the floor mumbling about how he was going to get them. That only his Lead was allowed to look at him like that. That had always confused Hermione. Hathor was always mentioning someone he called "His Lead".

"M-m-mr. A—d-dams. May I have a w-w-ord w-with you?"

Hermione raised a brow as Hathor stopped walking. When Hathor blinked slowly Hermione smirked and pulled her arm out of his. "Try not to traumatize him. He IS a Professor." She said softly in his ear before continuing to the dining hall on her own.

-X.X-

Hathor smirked as he turned to look at their DADA teacher. The man was rather pathetic at teaching. Very rarely was the man able to get through a lesson within the allotted time. The man had remained one of the few teachers that he didn't let the twins prank… Much. Mainly because something was off about this man. At times he could swear he exuded a dark power, and large amounts of it at that. Then at times like now, he could feel just the slightest amounts of magic coming from the man.

"Of course Professor Quirrell. What, can I ask, is to be the nature of this conversation." Hathor watched as the man fidgeted, his eyes darting to the side and craned his neck as though listening to something.

"S-s-omet-t-thing b-b-est spo-o-k-ken in p-private I'm af-f-raid." Quirrell motioned for Hathor to follow him, smiling nervously when the boy did. Quickly he made his way to his office, holding the door open for the boy before following and locking the door followed by silencing spell. He watched at Hathor quirked a brow. "B-best we weren't-t d-disturbed for t-t-this."

Hathor fought the urge to roll his eyes as he took a seat in a wooden chair in front of the professor's desk. His eye twitching slightly as the man fidgeted like mad as he sat in his plush chair. The man's eyes once more darting to the side with his head tilted slightly. "Professor?" He said slightly irritated.

Quirrell flinched slightly before nodding. And Hathor watched as the fidgeting stopped, and the constant nervous look the professor had on his face disappeared. Now sat before him was a man with a smile on his face, as he sat poised and confidant. His back straight and his shoulders squared in formal sitting posture that seemed to be natural, his hands folded in front of him on the desk.

"Right, first off let me apologize for dragging you here before dinner. I know you and yours like to arrive early in order to procure enough seating for all those who wish to dine with you."

Hathor's eyes narrowed as there wasn't a single stutter through out the sentences. He watched as Quirrell summoned some tea and a small bottle of arsenic before quickly fixing Hathor a cup, as well as himself minus the poison. Hathor picked up the tea and nodded his head in thanks. This man that now sat before him was NOT his bumbling idiot of a teacher. Which only meant one of two things in his mind: Everything about the man was an act, or the man was being controlled. Either option at this point seemed plausible.

"I'm sure your curiosity is quite piqued by now hmm?" Quirrell said sipping his tea, his tone was prim and proper. He made sure to enunciate every word that was said. At Hathor's nod he smirked. "You are truly a most promising pupil, one of the most promising we've seen for a long while. Because of this I have some books someone wanted me to give to you." He put down his tea, the fine china not making any noise, something that only came with proper training and time, as he pulled a stack of books from his pocket and unshrunk them. "These will further your studies we're sure. We've also no doubt you will be teaching what you learn to your little gaggle of friends." The man said flicking his fingers rapidly at the word gaggle.

Hathor watched as the man paused to take a long drink of tea before sighing happily at its taste. Hathor himself sat sipping his poisoned tea, his mind working on the puzzle that seemed to be before him.

"As these books have some… interesting material it's important you not speak of where you got these should they be found. We are clear on this yes?" Quirrell smiled and nodded after Hathor had done so. "It's our assumption that before you leave this meeting you've some questions for us. We are willing to answer no more than three. You may begin when ready."

Hathor quirked a brow looking at Professor Quirrell. It was like the man had under gone a complete transformation before he began this conversation. Plus, the man was giving him books that were illegal and about Dark Arts. He 'hmmed' softly as he crossed his ankles and sipped his tea. Thus far his mind had been in semi-shocked state throughout the conversation, but now going over it in his head something struck him as odd.

"Who is 'We' Professor? You've been refereeing yourself as such. I want to know." Hathor looked at his Professor intently, his eyes boring into the man trying to figure him out. The man just smirked.

"Ahhh. We were hoping you would miss that. It would seem we are not that lucky." He sat up a bit straighter. "I am not alone in my head." His lips twitching slightly as if he was sharing a private joke. "There is another in here with me, and it is due to him that we have contacted you."

"And who is 'he?"

"He is the man I've followed since I myself was a teen. A man of great vision, a man of great and powerful things. Horrible and dark, but great things. One question left Little Snake. Ask wisely." Quirrell smiled innocently as the boy looked up at him quickly.

Hathor, who was looking at his tea as his professor spoke, looked up quickly at the name his Lead had called him. His eyes narrowed. "I'll give. That move was clever. Whoever you are you know of my Lead, and what we speak about. For he would tell no one that name who did not work closely with him." He paused glaring at the man. "One you are not allowed to use again. With this knowledge I can gather you are a follower of my Lead, and thus need to act like a stuttering fool when around Dumbledore, and the others." He watched with pleasure as Quirrell nodded. "Following this line of reasoning you've not answered my second question at all. Therefore, it is void. I have two left."

Quirrell pursed his lips in though his eyes darting to the side with a nod. "Very smart you are Mr. Addams. I can see why our Lord is so taken with you. Very well. Two more questions." He quickly cast a tempus. "Though they will need to be saved for another day I think. Come now Little Lord time for dinner."

Hathor growled softly. The man was evading his questions, and doing a damned good job at it as well. Taking a deep breath he put down his tea and stood as the Professor vanished the tea then opened the door. Before speaking softly.

"Should you not be well fed my Lord would be upset."

With that Hathor growled again as he stalked off down the hall. His mind replaying and replaying the conversation from the moment he was asked to be spoken with. It was widely thought that Professor Quirrell was Muggle born or half-blood, but his actions from the moment the man sat down screamed Pure Blood to him. On top of that was the fact the man worked with his Lead. Very, very closely or so it would seem. It irked him some that his Lead would tell someone about their meetings. To Hathor that was something extremely personal.

Hathor stopped walking his brow furrowing in thought. His Lead was dead. His. Lead. Was. Dead. How then was Quirrell communicating with his Lead? Though dreams maybe? Nono. Hathor was able to share his dreams with his Lead because of their Soul Bond. So how in the Seven Hells did Quirrell know? He gasped softly. His Lead had possessed the professor. Why had he not seen it before? His Lead had mentioned that he had possessed someone.

With a soft growl Hathor waved his wand smiling when he felt his hair being braided and tied off by the spell. He was sure if it wasn't for all the hair potions and spells he'd never be able to manage his hair. Shaking his head he'd decided to think more this new found twist of events later. For now he was hungry, and he wanted food.

With a smirk he entered the dining hall and made his way over to the Slytherin table, nodding to his 'gaggle' of friends. He took his customary seat between Hermione and Draco the former tilting her head in question. Hathor blinked slowly and the girl nodded in acceptance. She would get her answer of how the meeting went later on.

-0o0-

Draco rolled his eyes as the twins went on and on about some prank they planned to pull on Ron and his cronies as they waited for Hathor. Everyone else at the table had already begun to eat. Somehow it had become a tradition that he, Granger, and the twins wouldn't eat until Hathor got to the table and began to eat. Today he was absolutely famished, but he wouldn't go against a tradition. Especially when the one time the twins did Granger gave them a tongue lashing worthy of one of his house.

Draco let out a relieved sigh when Hathor walked into the hall and began to fill his plate with food. He moved over a little bit as Hathor took his seat between himself and Granger. After he had his food he waited for everyone to get theirs, and watched the by-play between Granger and Hathor. They seemed to have developed some sort of unspoken language that constantly annoyed him and the twins.

As everyone began to eat he raised a brow and leaned back slightly looking at Hathor's hair. He knew from studying him that he only put his hair up when he was extremely agitated, pissed off, or feeling homicidal. Personally, he hoped it was the first.

His head, like all others in the hall snapped toward the main doors when they slammed open, and running came professor Quirrell looking panicked and distraught.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!… Just thought you ought to know."

The man fainted, and seconds later the hall erupted in screams and cries of terror. He himself was trying not to panic. It wasn't something Malfoy's did after all. In private? Yes. In public? No. Looking around he saw the twins clutching each other tightly, and Granger grasping Hathor's hand in her own. He heard the Headmaster saying something, but he didn't hear it over the thrumming of his pulse in his ears.

He was snapped out of his panic induced shock when Hathor nudged him. He smiled weakly and nodded as Hathor stood bringing Granger with him. He noticed that though the twins still clung to one another they stood and followed Hathor as he began to walk away. Quickly he stood and followed.

"Hathor-"

"We are supposed to-"

"Be going to our houses."

"Where are you-"

"Taking us?"

The twins said loudly when they turned down a hall. He watched as Hathor smiled and turned to look at them.

"Why to play with the troll of course. Think of it like a wild game of dodge ball." His eyes widened in fear. He'd heard of the game from Hathor and how he loved to hit others with the red, round, rubber ball... The boy was nutters.

"But Hathor we could get seriously hurt, or die. Or… or" He watched slightly amused through his fear as Granger panicked. "OR WORSE EXPELLED!" She screamed in horror.

He along with Hathor and the twins looked at Granger before bursting out in laughs, himself almost falling to the floor. The twins of course where on their knees.

"Shut up it's not funny! If we get expelled our wands would be broken."

Draco took a deep calming breath before laughing softly. "Granger if I thought Hathor was nutters you take the cake." He watched as she folded her arms huffing and stomped her foot once.

Hathor smiled as he watched the twins stand and straighten their robes. "So… Dodge Ball?" He watched as the twins looked at one another and shrugged. Hermione gulped loudly but nodded, Draco merely scowled but didn't move. "Great. Let's go play some Dodge Ball."

Draco and the others groaned loudly as they slowly followed the seemingly suicidal boy in front of them. It was times like this that Draco wondered why he felt compelled to follow him.

Q.Q

* * *

><p>BumbumBUUUUUUMMMMMMM. Cliffy! Quickly quickly review for I shall write more. Also Any idea on what you all want for the prank on Ron to be? Im open to suggestions. I have a few ideas, but would love to hear what all of your minds can come up with.<p> 


	10. Of Red Rubber Balls

Hello once again my loyal readers. I am sorry this took so long to put up. I finished it a while back and it's edited to the best of my abilities. Which are limited. Well here we go. WARNING: UN -BETA'd

.

.

Of Red Rubber Balls

.

.

o.o

X.x

Draco sighed softly as he stood beside Hathor and Granger. Not too long ago they were caught playing with the troll. Which turned out to be more fun then he thought it would be, despite the thrashing he'd been close to taking. The teachers of course were less then thrilled when they found five students throwing rubber balls, that were electricity charged, at the troll. The only two who weren't horrified by the fact the five of them had been electrocuting a troll were Snape and Quirrell.

Dracos' brow quirked as he noticed said teachers where whispering off in a corner as McGonagal stood ranting about the dangers of what they'd done. He flinched when he felt someone nudge his back. He looked back at the twins, he wasn't sure which one and thus to took to calling them both the Twins, before turning his attention back to the head of Gryffindor. Who was still ranting…. The woman had a set of lungs on her that was for sure. With another sigh his mind began to wonder of how they had become targets.

w

Q.Q

Hathor smiled as he walked slowly down the halls of the dungeon with a round, red, rubber ball bouncing from hand to hand. He and his friends had been searching for the troll. Turning around he scoffed as the twins clung to each other, making sure to pop their heads around every corner before turning it. Which, to Hathor, was weird. After all he'd just turned the corners they were looking around. The sight was comical. He paused holding the red ball in hand as he waited for Hermione and Draco to turn the corner.

He was proud to say that Draco, though a bit paler then normal, walked around the corner with a small scowl on his face. Hermione though… She was clutching on to dear life to Dracos poor hand. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to bring Gryffindors into the dungeon, or were they nervous because he wanted to play with the troll?

Either way Hathor was determined to find the damndable thing. At current though it seemed as though the only one who would have the guts to play with troll would be Draco. Hathor smiled slightly as he stopped walking and moved in front of Draco and Hermione. He held out the ball to the both of them. Hermione looked at him questioningly, clutching tighter at Dracos hand. Hathor watched as the scowl on Dracos face intensified, as did Hermiones' grip.

T.T

q.q

Draco could feel the vein in his forehead throbbing strongly as Grangers grip tightened on him. Originally he had allowed her to cling to him because she was a girl, mudblood be damned, she was still female and his odd sense of chivalry demanded he try to comfort her. Growling softly as he roughly pulled his hand from her grip he turned, scowling, towards her. "Merlin grow a pair the lot of you." He said as he grabbed the ball from Hathors outstretched hand his scowl turning into a sneer. "The sooner we find the troll the sooner I'll be able to sleep."

Fred and George looked to one another; their arms still wrapped each other. "Drake if we grew another pair there'd be no more room to make a meat sandwich" They both said with matching smiles. They watched as Hermione blushed, Hathor smirked, and Draco looked lost.

"What does meat have to do with growing a pair?" The blond asked them rudely.

George snickered as he released his brother and poked him. Fred nodded slightly taking his brothers hand before grabbing Hathors hand with his other. The small brunette didn't seem to mind as Fred walked slowly pulling Hathor and his brother along. "Dear dear Draco-" He cooed sarcastically. "-think of what it could mean." He said turning back to look at the small firsts that followed behind himself.

Draco scowled. "I don't like riddles or games, I'm knackered, and I didn't finish my dinner. Just bloody tell me." He said his scowl increasing as Granger made a choking noise beside him. "And what's your problem Granger?"

Hermione turned to glare at Draco. "Meat meaning male bits you pure blooded bigot." She watched in satisfaction as Draco paused blushing, finally getting the twins words.

Fred laughed as he turned and pulled Hathor to his body in a tight hug, his brother doing the same so both were on either side. Hathor himself seemed to just raise a brow so both brothers assumed he didn't mind the intimate hug.

"Oh yes Draco-"

"-finally got it-"

"-it seems."

At this point both brothers were completely draped around each other with Hathor stuck between them. The Twins looked to one another before winking directly at Draco and-

we

o.0

Draco shuddered as he remembered that particular little memory. Not something he really even wanted to remember. How his mind had even wandered to that memory he had no idea. Not to mention Hathor seemed to look a little bit too much at home stuck between the twins. Ahh yes dodge ball with the troll. That had been interesting.

x.x

V.V

Draco frowned as he tossed the rubber ball from hand to hand. Looking around he saw that Hathor had decided to equip them each with such a ball. He watched as Hathor smiled brightly and waved his wand over the balls. Each one glowed before sparking with electricity.

"Now remember. Wingaurdium leviooosaa, not leveosaaa." Granger said softly as the five of them huddled around a corner where the troll was.

"And try to not to get killed. If any of you die it'll be by my hand." Hathor said to them all, receiving four blank looks in return. "Hm? What?" He said softly as he looked around the small group confused.

George smiled. "Glad to know that Hathor-"

"-we'll be sure to let you-

"

"-kill us when the time comes."

Draco snorted. "Nice to know where I stand with you Addams."

Hermione glared at Draco. "Someone needs their beauty sleep." She said snidely before turning to Hathor with a small smile. "Thank you Hathor. I would like to be killed by no one else." With an inaudible sigh Hermione sometimes felt she was the only one who understood the boy that had befriended them all.

Hathor laughed quietly. "Silence. On the count of three."

Everyone had waited on baited breath as Hathor peeked around the corner to make sure the troll was still there. As the pale brunette said three five calls of Wingaurdium leviosa could be heard followed by the sound of balls hitting the trolls thick hide.

Hathor stood in front of them all with his wand raised flicking it with his wrist, the ball he'd cast his spell on following the movements of his wrist. The others stood behind him. Fred and George stood on either side of Hathor with Draco and Hermione behind them. All of them making similar gestures with their wands as they stood.

Hathor wore a small smile on his face as he watched the balls bounce off the troll who swung at the ball with its club. Draco was sure the cross dressing young man was enjoying this. Looking around at the others with him Draco was able to see that Hathor wasn't the only one.

Granger had a look of astonished delight on her face as her ball hit the troll on the side of it head, just barley zapping the troll as it released a growl. Her look clearly saying she had no idea why she was doing this, but she was enjoying it. The small underlying look of fear on her face at this new found revelation amused him slightly. It was obvious that she wasn't one used to violence.

The twins bore the same demonic smile upon their faces as their balls released far more of an electrical charge then Grangers. The troll visibly flinching every time their balls collided with its thick skin. The twins enjoyed every second their balls collided with the trolls' body emitting small sparks. Oh yes the twins had a dark side, and he was man enough to admit is scared him… Just a little bit though.

And Draco. He wasn't sure what to feel, but that was neither here nor there. Malfoys once committed to something finished it. Even if they've no liking for what they had committed too their warped sense of honor demanded they see it through.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw a large club coming at him, the only thing that saved him was Granger pushing him to the floor. He rolled out of the way as the club came at him once again. Around him he heard Fred and George arguing about something, Grangers screams of fright, and the troll releasing sounds of anger and irritation. He stood barley dodging the club of the troll and rolled rather ungracefully, and painfully, to the side of the hall his foot hitting the stonewall.

His eyes watched as the twins turned their wands on the troll, clearly they were done with their argument, from their wands a jet of fire and water erupted. The fire and water danced around each other in swirls that hypnotized Draco as it snaked around the trolls club and arm. From there the water pulled the club from the trolls hand, the fire burning it to ashes.

Dracos eyes turned to the twins who looked like they where dancing, a look of concentration on their face, and sweat beads on their brows. One of them even had his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth. He didn't know which.

The fire and water seemed to follow in time with the movements of their dance. The two of them circling around one another, as did the elements that each had summoned. The troll turned to the twins and Draco watched as one of the dodge balls hit it large sparks of electricity shooting in different directions, causing the troll to release a screech of pain before falling to the floor with a groan.

Draco released a shaky breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding as he heard laughter echo down the hall. His eyes shifted around the hall until he found a laughing Hathor Addams. The elemental magic the twins had summoned now gone, though the rubber balls were still alive.

"Ahh such fun." Hathor said softly trying to stop his laughing. "Brilliant the lot of you." Hathor turned to the twins. "I see the rumors are true?"

Draco watched as the twins nodded sheepishly and Hathor began to praise them. However, what caught his attention was a rattled, and shocked Mudblood sitting against a wall. His eyes shifted to the twins and Hathor before returning to Granger. He sighed as he pushed a strand of hair out of his face and walked over to kneel in front of the girl.

"Granger?" He said softly as he knelt in front of her, his hair askew. He watched as the Mudblood turned her eyes to his and suddenly there was a big smile on her face. He fell backward as she stood quickly.

"Did you see that?" She said her hands gesturing to the troll. "I saved you from that trolls club, then then the twins~ THE TWINS! With their fire water thingy it was amazing!"

Draco watched as the Mudblood went off in an excited rant describing in detail, and with long words, what had just happened. He couldn't help the small smile that split across his face as he flicked his wand at a near by rubber ball causing it to float over to him.

With a raised brow he flicked his wrist once more, the ball flying towards a figure with bushy hair. He smiled innocently when Granger turned around with her mouth wide open as she stopped her rant.

"You!" She said accusingly pointing her wand at him. Her hair stood more frizzed then normal and sticking up at odd angles, the tips sparking slightly. Her wand flicked rapidly as her lips moved just as fast and before he knew what she had done he had to doge four rubber balls.

With a smirk he realized that the Twins and Hathor had caught onto what he had done. Whispering a spell under his breath three balls floated in front of Draco before lashing out at Hathor and the Twins. Laughing he dodged the one the Granger had sent again at him. Quickly laughter filled the halls as they dodged each other's electrical rubber balls. Every now and then the troll would twitch and all five would aim their wands at the troll, and that was how the teachers found the five of them.

~( - ~)

(~Q^Q)~

"SO I ask again." Came her head of houses furious shrill voice. Hermione felt guilty for the elderly witch was clearly worried. "What happened?" She flinched as the woman gaze turned to her, as did those of her friends who nodded or shrugged.

Hermione cleared her throat softly. "Well you see Professor… Hathor and Draco… were going to show us the Slytherin dorm!" She watched nervously as she got a raised brow from her head of house. "And since we all had to return to our rooms until the troll was dealt with we…." She paused as her mind froze. She couldn't think of a single lie.

"Addams and I decided that tonight would be the perfect opportunity to show them the splendor of a Pureblood dorm." Dracos voice cut in. "After all-" He smirked at her. "It's not as though Granger would get another chance what with being Mud-Muggleborn."

Hermione smiled tightly, slightly offended yet grateful, that Draco had taken over telling the story and turned to the twins who smiled down at her nodding their heads.

"And Why would you think that when a troll is loose in the school would be the perfect time?!" Came McGonagals concerned question as the Headmaster stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now Minerva. No need to panic, they're all safe, and if my ears didn't deceive me when we came upon them they were laughing." He said looking at the group his eyes resting on Hermione.

Said girl quickly looked away from his gaze. Hathor has told them all to avoid eye contact with a wizard when at all possible. Especially Dumbledore. She didn't like the fact the old man could read minds. She'd have to learn a way to defend herself against that.

She felt his gaze leave her at his next words. "Seventy five points to Gryffindor. Well dome Misters Weasly and Miss Granger. Also Fifty to Slytherin. Well done Mister Malfoy, Mister Addams."

Hermione watched as her head of house was left flabbergasted, while Professor Snape seemed to just glow with pride.

"B-but BUT the SCHOOL RULES ALBUS! You give them points when they should -"

Dumbledore held out a hand. "The only rule they broke was being out after curfew, though because of this the troll was taken care of. I gave them points for their courage in defending their friends." He smiled here. "And the way of which they did so. Very well done by the way." He clapped his hands slowly applauding the small group of children. "With that I'm off to bed old bones aching an all that." Humming softly the elderly wizard walked away.

Hermione could only stare after him, and looking around it seemed that was the response the others gave him as well. All except her head of house who went after him ranting at him about how, as Headmaster, he should enforce the rules. To everyone.

"Well-" came the deep voice of her potions professor. "it seems you five are past your curfew." Looking at the dark haired man she thought she saw him smirking. Gob smacked at that all she could do was nod. "Off you lot then. You three." He gestured to her and the twins. "I'll be making sure you arrive at the tower. We need no more tomfoolery tonight." Walking off she quickly grabbed Fred and Georges hands before they could protest and pulled them along.

.

."

Hathor stood beside Draco and sighed deeply. He was put out that their fun had been cut short, then again what could he do? He was only a student after all, and as such had to follow the rules. True he supposed they could get expelled, and was expected of him from his family, but he liked it here. Mainly he liked the friends he'd made.

His gaze shifted to Draco as they platinum haired youth was already walking to their common room, stopping only to turn back and look at Hathor questioningly. He waved a dismissive hand at Draco who nodded and continued to walk.

"Very impressive Little Lord." Quirrell said as poked the troll with his foot, yelping, as he was shocked. "How many times did you hit this thing?"

Hathor smirked. "Personally?" At the professors nod he answered. "Three or four times-" His vision went blurry just before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Sleep well Little Lord." Were the last words he heard before falling unconscious.

^,...,^

,..,

_Hathor stood amidst a field of white flowers that glowed under the pale moons light. All around him the flowers bloomed the light that reflected off them giving the surrounding trees an ominous glow. He didn't flinch as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He already knew who it was._

_"Bravo Little Snake. I must say you handled that with an ease not known to most." His lead said softly, his chin resting upon Hathors head._

_"It was fun." He said leaning back against his Lead, the man sat amongst the flowers forcing Hathor to do the same. Now sitting on his leads lap he happily snuggled against the man. "So tell me, my Lead, when do you plan to arise from the grave?" His voice was eager._

_Voldemort chuckled as his arms tightened around the small boy that snuggled into his chest. "If all go as planned by the beginning of summer." He frowned. "Though there seems to be an obstacle I had not foreseen."_

_Voldemort felt the boy shift, presumably to look up at him. "And what is that?"_

_"A mirror that guards the stone of life I need." He looked to the moon a look of sadness adorning his face. "There is no one I can reach who would be willing to fetch it for me either. My inside man must act as though he guards it the poor sod is constantly watched and monitored, and my host would not survive the trials without aid."_

_He felt the boy shift on his lap again, the boys' head resting against his chest. "If I got the stone for you would you visit me and my family for the summer?" The boys voice held uncertainty. It was not something that Voldemort was used to hearing. When Hathor was with his friends he seemed so sure of himself, so confident and mysterious. Some would say cocky almost._

_He thought for a few moments on the answer. There was nothing stopping him from doing such. True he had a take over of the Wizarding Britain to accomplish, but that could always be put off for a little while. It would take years to recruit the amount of followers he would need to accomplish his goal. Especially as he wanted as little bloodshed as possible. He was trying to preserve the race, not kill them out._

_Then it hit him. Hathors family was known for their dark magic, but also for being powerful. The Ministry could never find their homes, and as he would be in America no one would be able to arrest him for past crimes. As far as everyone was concerned Voldemort was dead, so why not use this to his advantage?_

_He could recover his magical power, as much of it would have to be regathered after being dead for so long, so why not hide amongst the boys family while it did so? The boy in arms was apparently loyal to him, and the boys family would assumingly be the same. There was not a single generation of Addams that hadn't helped a Dark Lord. As an additional advantage it would allow him time to get to know his Little Snakes family._

_Hathor shifted on his Leads lap to look up at him as the man remained silent. It was starting to bother him a little that the man was still thinking on it. Though Hathor could tell from the look on the mans face his thoughts were else where at the moment. With a sigh Hathor settled himself comfortably on his Leads lap._

_The man was known for being a strategist. Perhaps he was thinking of way he could use the visit to help him in his cause then._

_"Only if you get the stone Little Snake." Came his Leads reply._

_Closing his eyes Hathor nodded. "Then I shall begin making plans to do such." He paused. "Do you know what trials there are?" He asked thoughtfully._

_He felt his Lead nod. "As far as I am aware a three headed beast guards a hidden door that will lead into the trials. Getting around the animal is an easy enough feat should you know how to charm a beast." He said softly._

_"And how would I go about doing that?" Hathor asked pouting cutely before he felt his Leads hand on the side of his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up at his Lead._

_"Should I tell you it wouldn't be a trial now would it?" Came the teasing voice in response. Hathor merely continued to pout before gesturing that his Lead continue._

_"From there there is some sort of plant that blocks the passage ways from what I am told. Beyond that a room filled nigh to the brim with thousands of flying keys." Hathor was sure his Lead was exaggerating. "One of which opens a door that leads to the next trial. What it is I've no idea though it is supposed to be a test of wits. Beyond that is a chamber surrounded by fire which holds the mirror. Beyond the mirror, stored inside of it, is the Resurrection Stone."_

_His Lead started to gently pet his head. "Retrieve that and give it to Snape. He will handle the rest from there."_

_"And you'll come visit?" Hathor asked sleepily._

_With a nod Voldemort answered. "And I shall do more then visit my Little Snake." Looking down he smiled noticing his boy was already asleep._

^.^

Q.Q

Draco paced the common the room as he waited for Hathor to walk through the entrance. He didn't trust Professor Quirrell one bit; he shouldn't have left the both of them alone. It was a well-known fact that Quirrell was Dumbledores man through and through. Though he could feel the eyes of his housemates on him he didn't care. Hathor had become a dear friend as none have in his entire life.

He could depend on Hathor to tell him the truth, he could expect his loyalty, and could count on the boy to keep his secrets. Draco jumped as he heard the passageway open that lead to the dungeon halls and turned to see if it was Hathor.

His face lost any color it had as he looked at his friend being levitated. When he saw who it was that levitated Hathor he scowled and drew his wand. He cast the levitation spell on Hathor after a quick finite. "I can take it from here Professor." He said coldly.

Professor Quirrell smiled nervously. "A-a-s a –P-profes-s-sor I need to m-make sur-re he ge-et-t-s t-to rest." The mans eyes darted around the common room.

Draco stood straight, squaring his shoulders. "I assure you Sir-" The last word coming out as insult. "I can attend to my friends needs far better then you could."

He watched as the professor smirked and turned on his heels, walking out of the common room with out a single look over his shoulder. With a sigh Draco began to move Hathors body to the male dorms of their year. Once he opened the door he noticed Blaze followed him in. Stopping before Hathors bed he wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't know enough about transfiguration to make it a coffin he knew Hathor preferred to sleep in.

Dracos head turned towards Blaze as the bed transfigured into a coffin. He shot Blaze a thankful look when Blaze opened the lid.

"So… What happened with the troll?" Blaze asked as he held the lid open.

Draco rolled his eyes and placed Hathors body into the coffin, once again shooting a thankful look to Blaze as the boy transfigured Hathors clothing into his usual night time apparel. "In all honesty nothing much." He said closing the lid softly and turning to collapse on his bed with a sigh.

Blaze scoffed. "Yes I'm sure. Hathors groups took down a troll, and you come back with your hair all messed up. Surly nothing happened hm?" The dark skinned boy said while making his way to his own bed while transfiguring his clothing into pajamas. It was something everyone had taken to doing for the sake of their health. No one wanted to wake Hathor from his beauty sleep.

Dracos face relaxed as he whispered a spell, and his clothing turned into his night wear. "Alright fine. We shot rubber balls charged with electricity at the troll." He paused deciding to leave out the part of the twins now confirmed elemental powers. "Then once the troll was on the floor we started to pelt each other with the balls." He motioned to his hair. "Hence the odd angles my hair is currently at."

Opening his eyes he saw Blaze sitting under his covers a look of skepticism on his face. "I think there's more to it then that Drake." Blaze laid down n his bed. "But I'll let it go for now. Sleep well."

Draco nodded as he stood and turned down the covers to his bed before climbing in. His body was aching, and he was sure he would have a headache the following day.

.

.

..

**''''TROLLING ABOUT HOGWARTS**

**In the late morning two days before today this reporter received news that something big was going to happen at Hogwarts. At first I thought it was a hoax, but my curiosity got the better of me and I went to check it out. On Halloween a day when Wizarding children should be dressed in costume and tricking or treating houses all was silent at the famous school.**

**Or so I thought.**

**Through out the day I had lurked within the halls listening to the chatter of students, something that brought me back to my Hogwarts days. Nothing seemed amiss until the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor ran screaming into the hall about a troll that was within the school.**

**All about the dinning hall it was silent before cries of terror rose, people fell out of their seats, and teachers gasped for fear of their students. A Troll was in the school. None other then Albus Dumbledore had stood and commanded the attention of the entire student body telling them to return to their dorms for the night in lue of the dance that had been promised for the upper years.**

**Never in all my life had I seen student rush from the great hall with such speed. However, there was one group of students that seemed to lag behind the others. As a reporter this caught my interest and I followed them. Five students, three Gryffindor and two Slytherin, made their way to the dungeons where the troll was said to be.**

**Through dark, dank, and moist halls I followed behind them and never had seen Gryffindors so afraid. The Slytherin students where the only two that didn't show hesitation at turning a corner. Though I could not hear what they spoke to one another I knew they had something planned. Something to do with the troll.**

**And Merlin was I right.**

**After following them for nearly a half hour red rubber ball seemed to appear from nowhere, this reporter assumes they were summoned. Each of the five soon hide behind a corner, as the balls seemed to spark with lightening. Then in unison the five called out a levitating spell and began to pelt the troll with the lightening enhanced balls.**

**They were silent as all seemed to go according to whatever plan they had devised. However that didn't seem to last as the troll, growing frustrated, swung his giant club at one of the students who was pushed out the onslaught.**

**This reporter watched the hall seemed to erupt into chaos. The student dodging the trolls great club for their very lives. Their rubber balls forgotten strewn across the hall. Just when this reporter was about to step in and lend a hand two of the students, who were later identified as Fred and George Weasly, made fire and water erupt from their wands, controlling their respected elements with the focus and control of an elemental master.**

**Their bodies danced around one another in only what I could describe as a dance as their wands moved. All the while one of the two females of the group leaned against a wall clearly in shock, the other merely stood off to the side calm and collected. Watching.**

**The male Slytherin who was the would be victim of the troll, Young Lord Draconis Malfoy, rolled around like a battle Wizard of old out of the way of the trolls club. He dodged, ducked, dipped, dove, and dodged out of the way. Never once did his eyes leave the troll.**

**I was shocked when I realized that the elements had pulled the trolls the club from it hands, the water, and burned it to ashes. Then all that could be heard was the loud buzzing as one of the balls hit the troll, causing the hall to light up with the amount of lightening released from it, and the thud that followed as the trolls body hit the stone floor. Silence rang through the hall then.**

**The young Malfoy heir in all his gallantry went over to assumingly comfort the young woman that was sitting against the wall. The twins stood still and the other young, and still unidentified, woman laughed. A few moments later the laughter as the friends that now shot the balls at one another could be heard.**

**Soon though the staff of Hogwarts came upon this scene and this reporter fled after hearing the Headmaster award points.**

**This account brings up many questions though. How could a troll end up INSIDE of Hogwarts when it is said to be one of the top Wizarding schools? How could the staff not make sure that five children weren't in their dorms? Is the safety of the students not the schools responsibility? Why would points be awarded for such a dangerous act?**

**I have no answer for those questions and the many more that arise, but I will find the answers in due time. Or else my name is not Rita.**

**FOR MORE ON THE ARTLE TURN TO A4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

.

Thank you all for reading! I hope you all like this chapter as it took a long time to get past my writers block, and remember my password XD lol It's not BETA'd yet, but as soon as I get that I'll put the BETA'd version up.


End file.
